The Third Wheel
by Fourtris loves Newtmas
Summary: Thomas has a problem. He has a crush on Minho, who is dating Newt, who likes Thomas, who surprisingly returns his feelings as well. Confusing right? Well what happens when Minho proposes another one of his great ideas? "I don't have a dirty mind." Minho answered Newt with a shrug. "I have a sexy imagination."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a brand new story! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and just** _ **had**_ **to write it down! I really hope you enjoy this, it's my first** _ **ever**_ **attempt at Thominewt so let's hope all goes well! :)**

* * *

It was a Friday night at Wicked High and there was an intense football game going on below. Newt sat up in the bleachers next to Teresa, cheering on the home team. It was a chilly night, but the crowd was hyped as they were winning, the opposing team not having made a score once the entire night.

"I think Minho's gonna score again." Teresa said excitedly as she watched the quarterback run across the field.

"I don't know, he might pass it over to Tommy." Newt commented as he watched Thomas run across the field. He was currently wide open and seemed to be communicating with Minho down on the field.

The two continued to study the field, cheering whenever a member from the opposite team was tackled or missed a score. "We are killing!" Teresa cheered with the rest of the crowd.

Newt only smiled as he continued to stare at Thomas. There was a split moment where the two made eye contact. Thomas gave Newt a huge shit-eating-grin meaning 'we're kicking ass' which only caused Newt to blush.

"There goes your boyfriend Newtie!" Teresa teased as Minho was passed the ball again and he went for the touchdown. The whole crowd cheered as the final buzzer went off and the crowd stood in victory, shouting words of praise. Newt stood with Teresa as he searched the vast field for Minho.

When they're eyes locked, he shot Newt his signature cocky grin as he raised up a hand to wave to him. Newt returned the smile, waving back to him, before proceeding to follow Teresa out of the bleachers.

-0-0-0-0-

"You guys were awesome tonight!" Teresa praised the boys.

"Thanks." Minho and Thomas said simultaneously.

"We crushed the other team." Ben beamed.

"Hells yeah we did! Did you see all my awesome tackles? Nobody got passed me tonight." Gally bragged.

Newt and Thomas stood kind of off to the side, listening to Teresa and the other boys drown on about plays and other football related stuff of which Newt knew nothing about. "You did great tonight Tommy." Newt commented with a slight blush.

"Thanks Newt." he said with a pleased smile. "Worked my ass off out there."

"Hey Newt!" he turned his attention to see Minho was heading out towards the parking lot. "You coming or what, shank?"

Newt shrugged as he said his goodbyes, making sure to hug Thomas before heading out. "Text me tonight, okay?"

"Sure thing Newt. I'll catch up with you later." he said as he gave Newt a reassuring smile.

Newt absolutely loved that smile. "Good that. Bye Resa."

"Bye Newtie!" she waved as she and Aris returned to whatever it was they had been talking about.

Newt had to run to catch up to Minho, but he managed to meet him at his car just in time. "Hey. You did great tonight." Newt commented with a wide grin.

Minho frowned. "What? No victory kiss?" Minho said as he pretended to pout.

Newt rolled his eyes but didn't disappoint as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Minho's. He was still really hot and sweaty from running around all night, but Newt didn't really mind it. He was used to the salty taste as Minho wrapped his arms around Newt's waist and drew him closer to his body. Newt wrapped his arms around Minho's neck and deepened the kiss. He could feel Minho's tongue running along his bottom lip, so he opened his mouth and allowed their tongues to explore each other.

Eventually, Minho started to get a bit too cocky and began to trail his hands lower down Newt's body. Newt slowly began to pull away, causing both boys to gasp for air. "Not here Min." was all Newt could manage to say.

Minho smirked down at the blonde triumphantly. "Come on then, let's get you home shank."

-0-0-0-0-

"Are you and Aris a thing?" Thomas questioned on the way home, a slight smirk on his face.

Teresa chanced a glance at Thomas before returning her eyes back to the road ahead of them. "Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Because he's totally into you." Thomas answered with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh, and you're not?" Teresa asked sarcastically.

"Eww, course not! You're my sister Tess, that's just weird."

Both of them laughed as they continued to talk about the awesome game that had just occurred. In the midst of their friendly conversation, Thomas' phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished around, trying to retrieve it, before ultimately just unbuckling his seatbelt to retrieve the device.

Once he had his phone, he quickly re-buckled himself and read the text message.

 _That One British Guy: Hey Tommy._

Thomas smiled as he typed a reply. _Sup?_

 _That One British Guy: Nothing really. Just chillin with Minho._

Thomas couldn't help but to blush at the mention of him. He hated to admit it but he's had a crush on the quarterback for quite a while now. He was able to hide it pretty well, especially from Newt, but it didn't mean that others hadn't noticed.

 _Tell him I said hi._ Thomas replied.

Newt took a little bit longer to reply back.

 _That One British Guy: Hey Tommy :P_

Thomas couldn't help but laugh. He knew by the emoji that it was Minho who had obviously replied. _Hey Min XD_

 _That One British Guy: Text me Tommyboy! We gotta make some plans._

 _That One British Guy: Wait, I'll just make a group chat._

 _Sassypants has been added to convo_

 _Sassypants: Wassup?!_

Thomas rolled his eyes at Minho's playfulness but silently found it quite adorable. The three of them continued to text, Minho wanting to throw some kind of major party. Newt of course didn't sound so into it, but Minho and Thomas managed to talk him into it. Soon enough, Minho had sent out invites to meet up at his house tomorrow night.

Shortly after, Teresa pulled up in the driveway and parked the car. "You get Minho's invite?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah." she said with a laugh. "Were you on group chat? My phone keeps buzzing." she said as she picked her phone off of her charger.

The two exited the car and proceeded to head up the front porch and into the house. "Mom? You home?" Teresa called out.

"Chuck? You here?" Thomas yelled out.

Within seconds, a chubby little brunette came bounding down the stairs. "Hey guys!" he said, enveloping them both in tight hugs. "You're back home!"

"Miss us much?" Teresa teased, causing Chuck to blush.

"Hey, where's mom?" Thomas asked after they all pulled away.

Chuck shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "She got called back into work. Said the hospital has her on emergency calls tonight."

Both teens nodded their head in understanding. "Hey, did you win your game Thomas?" Chuck beamed.

"Sure did kiddo." Thomas smiled brightly as he ruffled up the little boys hair. "Wanna watch a movie and celebrate?"

"Ohh, I got popcorn!" Teresa called as she entered into the kitchen.

Chuck nodded his head eagerly as Thomas told him to go pick out a movie before entering into the kitchen himself to help carry snacks and various beverages. Teresa decided to order a pizza and Thomas went and took a quick shower before throwing on some PJ's. The three siblings ended up all sitting side by side on the couch together, with Chuck in the middle, as they spent their friday night watching old Disney movies.

-0-0-0-0-

"Still texting Thomas?" Minho asked as he plopped back down next to Newt on the couch.

"No." Newt said with a blush. "Why do you ask?"

Minho shrugged. "Just curious. You guys just seem closer than usual, that's all."

Newt frowned as he look up to meet Minho's eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Obviously he's your best friend. I was just curious." he answered truthfully.

Newt hopped he wasn't acting too weird. He really like being with Minho. They had been dating for a while now and they couldn't have been happier. But there was just something about Thomas that gave Newt butterflies in his stomach. Not that Minho didn't do the same, he could barely breath whenever he was around.

"Okay." Newt commented. "So what do you wanna do? We could watch a movie, or-"

"I could think of a few things..." Minho said with one of his famous smirks as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Newt couldn't help the blush that filled his cheeks. "What do you have in mind?"

Minho inched closer and closer to Newt, holding his gaze. "I think you know."

Soon enough the two were only centimeters away from their lips brushing together. Newt's breathing began to pick up, but he played along anyways. "I need a little bit more than that Min."

He smirked at Newt, just lightly grazing their lips together. "We should go upstairs," he said, lightly pecking Newt on the lips. "Get under the covers." he said, as he trailed his nose down the side of his face and placed a soft kiss on Newt's neck, causing him to moan slightly. "And then." he said, placing a lingering kiss on his shoulder. "We should build a fort!" he said excitedly as he hopped off the couch and ran up the stairs at full speed.

Newt sat on the couch, completely dazed. "Wait, what?! _Minho!"_

* * *

 **A/n: Hehee, I may or may not have a dirty mind :P**

 **Hope you liked the first chapter! I know it's short but hey, it'll get better, I promise :)**

 **Reviews are gladly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

The following night Teresa and Thomas found themselves at yet another one of Minho's famous football parties. His house was pretty big, including an upper level, patio/deck (with a pool of course), and a full basement, equipped with a flat screen and various arcade games.

"Hey guys!" came a group of girls squealing at the top of their lungs.

"Thomas! You were hella good at the game last night." Brenda squealed.

"Totes." Sonya agreed.

"Come hang out with us Tess!" Harriet squealed. "We're gonna go watch some other players play some sort of drinking game."

"Yeah, and I think Aris is looking for you." Sonya said with a wink.

Teresa only shrugged as she was pulled along by the three tall, squealing girls off to some random part of the house. Thomas decided to head off and try and find Minho. It couldn't be that hard, if he's not in the basement, he has to be outside. As usual, his house was packed full of people, no parents in sight as he tried to weave his way through many bodies and random junk on the floor.

When he finally made it to the basement, he spotted Minho, along with Ben, Alby, and Newt all playing a game of pool. By the wide, evil smirk on Minho's face, it looked as if he was in the lead. God, that smile did things to Thomas he couldn't even understand. And the way he looked leaning over the table, muscles flexing and-

 _Snap out of it!_

"Hey, look who it is!" Ben shouted as he finally spotted the brown haired boy walking towards them.

Minho looked up and his smirk somehow grew wider, but less sinister as before. "Hey! It's Tommyboy!" He said as he stood up off the table to give Thomas one of those bro hugs. "How are you dude?"

"Good." was all Thomas could muster while wrapped up tightly in his crush's arms.

But sadly Minho pulled away.

"Hey Tommy." Thomas turned around to see a genuinely happy Newt behind him. He had tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Newt." Thomas said, returning the smile as he drew in his best friend for a hug. He could feel Newt's warmth radiating off of him, and to his surprise, it almost gave him the same effect that Minho's hugs do. Expect Newt's hugs are more...

Lighthearted. Warm and fuzzy.

While Minho's are tight and on fire.

Thomas felt dizzy, so he began to slowly pull away.

Newt lingered slightly longer than usual.

"How have you been?" Thomas asked.

"Pretty good, how about yourself?"

Thomas had always adored that accent.

 _Wait, what?_

"Same ol, same ol. Just kind of sore from last night, but other than that pretty good."

Newt's smile never seemed to falter, always plastered tightly on his face."Good that. Hey, you still coming over tomorrow to study?"

Thomas snorted. "Kind of have to if I want to pass my math exam and actually stay on the football team. Besides, gotta keep my GPA up, you know after football season is basketball."

Newt laughed. "Of course! How could I forget?" he teased sarcastically.

Thomas playfully punched Newt in the arm. "One of these days I'm going to get you to join a team."

Newt scoffed. "In your dreams."

"Maybe baseball?"

"Very funny Tommy."

"Or maybe soccer?"

"Nah." said Ben with a teasing smile. "Maybe he should try out for the swim team."

"Could definitely use more people." Alby commented as he shot a striped ball into a hole.

"Hey! I'm strips!" Ben complained.

"No way I'm joining _any_ of those sports teams." Newt said with a shake of his head.

The others just shrugged but Thomas was determined.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Truth or dare?" Teresa asked.

"Dare, duh." Minho replied.

As you can tell, Thomas sat around in a circle with his friends playing truth or dare. It was late night/early morning (around 2am to be exact). The party had ended a while ago, most people leaving around midnight. Okay, Minho kicked them all out except for Thomas, Teresa, Alby, Ben, Gally, Aris, Brenda, Harriet, Sonya, and Newt of course.

"I dare you toooo..." Teresa said trailing off, obviously drunk. "Egg your neighbor's house."

Minho let out a bark of laughter. "Is that all you got?" he said as he made his way into the kitchen. Soon he was holding two cartons of eggs, and his group of friends trailed behind him as they crossed the street to their victim's home.

"Seriously Min?" Newt asked, who was probably the only sober one there.

"Let him do what he wants man!" Ben shouted, even though he was right next to them.

"Yeah! He ain't no shank!" Gally called out from the back of the group.

So one by one, eggs went flying through the air and onto the neighbor's front door and porch, some landing on an adjacent window and porch swing.

"Come on, before they wake up from you drunken idiots!" Minho whisper shouted as they all retreated back into the house.

Once everyone was back in the living room, sitting in their original spots, it was Minho's turn to ask someone their fate. "Uh, Ben! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" he said as he chugged down another can of beer.

Minho laughed. "I dare you to make out with Harriet for at least 30 seconds."

The two shared a quick look before both shrugging and proceeding to carry out the dare. The night carried on just like this, people doing more ridiculous dares, and others sharing their deepest darkest secrets.

"Truth." Teresa said, causing the room around her to groan.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Thomas questioned with a smirk

Teresa blushed. "Aris." she whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "Brenda, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she responded happily.

"Who do you like?" she asked, hopeful to get the tension off of her.

"That's easy." she replied. "But I'm not telling." she said as she downed another beer.

"Wait, what? Why?" Minho asked bewildered. Brenda never passes.

Brenda giggled. "Because," she said with a shrug. "it's a secret. Besides, _she's_ oblivious anyways." Everyone just stared at her in disbelief but she just kept on giggling. "Aris, truth or dare?"

"Umm…" he said, trailing off. "Dare, I guess. No one's done it in a while."

Brenda smiled wickedly. "I dare you to ask out Teresa."

Aris blushed a deep crimson red, but a small smile played on his lips. "Teresa, will you go out with me?" he said all in one breath.

Her blush grew as well, but she still nodded her head in agreement. "About time."

Aris smiled brightly as he turned his attention to Thomas. "Thomas, truth or dare?"

Thomas shrugged. "Dare, I guess."

"I dare you to…." Aris paused, trying to think up a dare that hasn't been done yet. "Kiss your crush."

Thomas tensed. "What if they aren't in the room?"

Aris paused and thought for a minuted. "Okay, kiss the most attractive person in the room."

Thomas was at a crossroads. He had no idea what to do. What _could_ you do when the guy you had a crush on was sitting right next to you, with his boyfriend on the other side of him? And come on, Minho is obviously the most attractive guy in the room. Thomas began to frantically search around the room, trying to find someone suitable enough to kiss.

 _Come on Thomas, think! Harriet? No. Brenda? Eh. Teresa isn't even an option._

And then his eyes locked on Sonya.

Thomas sighed. _She will have to do._

Thomas slowly got up and walked across their little circle before sitting down in front of Sonya. She blushed brightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hey Thomas." she said.

Thomas tried to keep down his nervousness. "Hey."

They continued to just stare at each other awkwardly before Sonya rolled her eyes. "You gonna kiss me or what?" but she said it lightheartedly, causing Thomas to laugh.

So he just simply nodded his head before gently pressing his lips to hers. The kiss didn't last for more than a couple seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to Thomas. Eventually, he pulled away and Sonya smiled at him.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." she said, referring to Thomas basically saying she's the most attractive person in the room. "But, promise _never_ to do that again."

Thomas laughed. "I give you my word."

"Good." she said giggling. "Because I have a crush on someone else."

Thomas only nodded as he got up from his spot and returned back to his seat next to Minho. But as he passed by, he had to walk by Newt. From the corner of his eye he could see that he wasn't happy. Minho, along with everyone else in the circle was laughing, trying to see who else they could get to kiss each other tonight. But Newt on the other hand wasn't laughing. He looked….

Jealous.

Thomas shook the thought out of his head as he sat back down, earning a pat on the back from Minho. "Nice going." he said with a smirk. "Didn't know you had the hots for Sonya."

Thomas blushd, but nonetheless rolled his eyes. "I _don't_ actually."

"Good." Newt said, leaning over to look at Thomas. "She isn't your type."

The three boys laughed, but there was something about Newt. The way he said it. The way he was laughing. Thomas couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he really _was_ jealous. But that was impossible. Newt is with Minho, he couldn't _possible_ be jealous of him. If anything, Thomas was jealous of Newt.

"Well, you won't have to worry." Thomas said to Newt. "I like someone else anyways."

And he saw Newt smile. _Really_ smile. But Thomas sighed.

If only he knew the truth.

* * *

 **A/N: And there's chapter number 2! Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It's Sunday afternoon and Newt has been waiting for Thomas to show up for over an hour now. Last night at Minho's party had been something else. Everyone had pretty much passed out in Minho's living room. Truth or dare had been fun but very exhausting.

Newt wondered if Thomas was still passed out on his floor.

But then there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of heavy footsteps up the staircase. And soon enough, Thomas was standing in the middle of Newt's doorway, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Uh, sorry?" he said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. "I sort of just woke up."

Newt just shook his head, as he took in Thomas' appearance. He wore dark jeans, a faded white T-shirt, a pair of red converse, laces of course untied and tucked in his shoes, and his hair was fluffed up and messy, falling just inches above his eyes.

Newt thought he looked perfect.

"You need a haircut." was what he decided to say instead.

Thomas grinned as he entered inside of Newt's bedroom and plopped down at his desk. "Shall we get to work?"

Newt shook his head as he got up off his bed and sat down next to Thomas. He began gathering his school supplies on top of his desk as Thomas took out his lecture notes. Together, the two began working through various problems and equations, Newt stopping every so often to check on Thomas' progress.

The longer they studied together, the harder it became for Newt to concentrate. Every time Thomas brushed up against Newt or stuck his tongue out when trying to figure out a problem was driving Newt crazy. And it made him hate himself more and more.

 _God, what is wrong with me! I have a boyfriend! Not to mention, he's my best friend._

But Newt couldn't help it. Thomas was just so adora-

"Earth to Newt!"

Newt seemed to snap out of his daydream long enough to give Thomas a quizzical look. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for the past five minutes." he said.

Newt stared dumbfounded at Thomas, a small blush rising to his cheeks. "I was?"

Thomas nodded his head slowly. "Yeah… you okay?"

 _Great, now he thinks I'm insane!_ "I'm fine."

Thomas continued to stare at Newt skeptically, before shrugging and returning to his homework. Newt sighed in relief as he tried to concentrate at the task at hand. _I can't keep daydreaming like this about him._ Newt was at a loss. Whenever Minho was around, nobody else was. He was the center of attention.

But whenever Thomas was around, Newt's brain seemed to go into overdrive. He can't see straight, think straight, he fumbles over his words, it was like Thomas was slowly driving him insane. And when the three of them were in the same room, Newt could go crazy.

"Newt!"

He jumped in his chair.

"Yeah?" he asked shakily. _Was I staring again?_

"I need help on this problem." he said. He sounded so frustrated and confused.

Newt's heart sank. "What's wrong?"

Thomas began to _try_ and explain what was wrong, only to confuse the hell out of Newt, and himself. So for the rest of their study session, Newt focused on Thomas, and only Thomas as he tried his hardest to concentrate on his homework problem, and not the fact that their faces were only inches apart, shoulders touching, and Thomas' bright brown eyes whenever he would turn to look at him to ask a question.

Newt could do this.

At least that's what he would tell himself until Thomas would do something to make his heart stop. Like whenever he gets a problem right, he gets this bright smile, and combined with those bright, brown eyes, Newt felt himself falling deeper into Thomas' spell.

Yep. Newt was done for.

* * *

"So, how are you and Minho?"

There it was. The question Newt hated the most. It wasn't like it was a hard question to answer. But it's the question that _always_ gets asked, no matter what. It's like the person you're hanging out with _has_ to ask the question. Whether it's because they are genuinely concerned or because they are extremely nosy depends on the person you're talking to.

Newt tries to avoid it at all costs. _Especially_ around Thomas.

"We're good."

And there was the reply. It's always the same. Usually the topic gets dropped after that. There are no complaints in the relationship. They're nothing to be improved upon. Everything is just that; okay. What else is there to say? If you say everything is great, no problems whatsoever, you sound like an oblivious love sick puppy. If you say things could be better, everyone freaks out, rumors get spread, and soon everyone is questioning the relationship.

'We're good' is pretty much the only logical response there is.

"That's good."

End of discussion.

"So what else is up?" Thomas asked.

Newt shrugged. "Not much." he said as he took another sip of his soda.

The two were sprawled out on the couch, watching TV. If you could call it that. More like the TV was on, but was only being used as background noise. That and they couldn't find the remote so it was stuck on some infomercial channel.

Thomas opened up another bag of chips. "We should do something."

Newt looked up from his can. "Like what?"

Thomas shrugged. "Go see a movie?"

"It's ten at night."

"We could still go."

"It's a school night."

"You're such a party pooper."

Newt scoffed. "No, I'm just a logical thinker."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Newt liked nights like these. Just hanging out with Thomas late into the night. Sometimes they watched movies, other times they would stay up all night playing video games. But no matter what, it was always nice to just hang out. They didn't do anything specifically. They didn't even really need to talk. Newt just enjoyed his company.

Minho is different. He has to be _constantly_ doing something. He can't stand still for more than five minutes. With Minho around, there was no moment of quiet. He loves adventure and constantly being active. Newt didn't mind it, he loved doing crazy stuff with his boyfriend.

But with Thomas, they didn't need to do anything. They could just lounge on the couch all day, eating junk food and not saying a word and be perfectly happy with each other. Thomas is really laid back, he'll go along with really anything. That's why he's such great friends with Newt and Minho. He's up for anything Minho conjures up, and he's willing to hang out with Newt at art museums on the weekend when everyone else is off partying.

Was Newt losing his mind?

He can't have a crush on two of his best friends. Especially not when he was already dating one of them. If Minho ever found out that he had feelings for Thomas, Newt was sure that everything they had worked for would be thrown out the window. Newt didn't want to jeopardize it. And besides, he's happy with Minho. Why is he even having these thoughts?

"Hey Newt?" Thomas spoke up.

Newt snapped out of his daydream. _What did I do this time?_ "Yeah?"

"I'm happy we're friends." was all he said.

Newt smiled. "Me too."

"And Minho too." Thomas added, causing Newt to look up at him.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

Thomas shrugged. "Because it's true. We're all so happy together." He paused. "Especially you and Minho."

"Yeah." was all Newt said.

"You two were made for each other." Thomas said.

But then he didn't say anything else after that. Newt sighed. He loved Minho. He's told him a thousand times. He's shown him just how much he loves him. But he knew deep down inside that he loved Thomas too. At first he just ignored it. Figured it was innocent, that he loved Thomas the way you would a brother.

But soon Newt only found himself in denial. Still is to be honest. There's no way he's _in love_ with Thomas. But one thing's for sure. He's got more than a crush on him. It's lasted too long to just be a "fling". He's liked him since freshman year, so this isn't "just a phase" either.

Newt shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. There's no way he's gonna get over this.

 _But I can't have both of them either._

Newt felt lost. Like he was lying to them. All he wanted was to be happy, as well as see his two best friends happy.

 _The last thing I want to do is tear them apart._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new chapter! :D**

 **I didn't think this story would be so popular so soon, but you guys seem to really like it so far, which makes me happy :) so I'll stop talking now, so you guys can read.**

* * *

It's Monday afternoon and Thomas feels as though he is about to pass out. He's been at football practice for the past three hours and is finally happy to have the break in his schedule to collapse onto his bed and not have to worry about anything.

That is until his phone starts buzzing.

Thomas mumbles something incoherent as he fumbles around his bed, looking for his discarded phone. "Hello?" he answers, not even trying to hide his fatigue and need for a nap.

"Dude, you okay? You sound like you're dying." Minho's sarcastic voice rang through the phone.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "What do you want, shank?"

"Come over to my place." is all he says, before hanging up.

Thomas groans into his pillow, but nonetheless, reluctantly gets off of his comfy bed, and retreats back out his bedroom door.

* * *

When Thomas gets to Minho's house he's greeted by Brenda, Minho's older stepsister, who doesn't seem to like him all that much, before proceeding down the hallway towards Minho's room. Upon entering, he sees Minho sprawled out on top of his bed, glued to his laptop.

"Whatcha doin?" Thomas asks as he enters into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Looking up awesome vacation spots." Minho answered as he turned his laptop as if Thomas needed any proof of his latest scheme.

"But it's the middle of september." Thomas said, clearly confused. "School literally just started not two weeks ago, and we won't have a break until mid December."

Minho frowned. "What about Thanksgiving?" he said with a pout.

"That's more of a five day weekend." Thomas answered. "And besides, where you gonna go? Better yet, _how_ are you going to go?" Thomas knows his friend better than anyone, he knows Minho is _not_ the money saving type.

Minho shrugged. "Not important. Look, you wanna help me out or not?"

Thomas huffed in defeat as he plopped himself down on Minho's bed. The two laid side by side on his huge mattress, shoulders touching each other as they peered at Minho's screen. Thomas suddenly felt hot being so close to Minho like this. Thomas had to try and remain cool.

 _There is nothing wrong with this. We are two best friends, lying side by side in the same bed. It's not weird, and I do NOT have the urge to anything even slightly inappropriate._

"Ooh, look!" Minho says, getting all excited as he points to the screen. "We could go to a ski resort!"

"And where are we gonna get the money for that?" Thomas asked, bewildered. _He is out of his shucking mind!_

"Doesn't matter, but look! It's not that far away either! Think about it, you, me, Newt, _of course-_ " he says this as he wiggles his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Thomas tries his best to hide his jealousy as he just rolls his eyes at his friend's... _eagerness._ "... Brenda can't come, she'd just annoy the hell out of me." Minho continues to babble on. _How much of that did I just miss?_ "Oh! But Teresa can tag along. Hell, Chuck can come too for all I care!" Minho says, bouncing up and down.

"Woah, wait, and when is this all supposed to happen?"

"Winter break!" Minho says, as if he can't believe Thomas isn't on the same page as him. He gives him this look of " _Get with the program shank! This is the greatest idea in the history of ever."_

"Min! That's in like…. three months! We'll never get that kind of money, _I'll_ never get that kind of money!"

"Can't be more than a couple thousand-"

" _Minho!_ " Thomas hissed.

Minho laughed, giving Thomas his signature smirk. "Slim it, will ya? I'm only kidding."

"You better be!" Thomas said, punching Minho in the shoulder.

"No, but hear me out." he says again, trying to be serious for once. "It'll just be a little group of us. Not including me, you, and Newt, if we found enough people to go with us, split all the costs, we could totally afford it!"

Thomas stopped to think about it. He does have a point to some degree. He knows his parents would be okay with it - as long as Teresa and Chuck can tag along. Plus, she has a job so she's probably covered.

"I don't know…." Thomas began again. "I mean we have football practice. And once that ends we go right into basketball, where are we going to find time to work a job?"

Minho paused for a moment. "We could just work weekends." he suggests.

He's got a point. Thomas usually babysits his neighbors kids during the summer for some extra cash. If he could add a few more people to his list, he'd probably be able to make just enough. Then again, Teresa's place of employment is hiring too. It's some little pizza shop, and he could definitely work there on the weekends.

"Okay, what about you?" Thomas questioned.

Minho waved a dismissive hand. "Don't worry about me, shank, I've got birthday spending money and other sources of cash I can dive into." he says.

Silence fills the room as Minho searches the web for more information about this resort, that really is only about two hours away from where they are. Thomas doesn't doubt that they could pull it off, especially if Minho is the one organizing things. But there's something in his gut telling him not to go through with it.

Suddenly, Minho closes his laptop and turns to face Thomas. "Please?"

"Min-"

"Please?" he says again, extending out the word like a little kid.

"Minho, I really don't think-"

" _Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeee…"_ Minho practically begins to whail.

"Make him _shut UP!_ " Brenda yells from down the hall.

Thomas, who has rolled over to the other side of the bed, ears covered, finally gives in. "Alright, _alright!_ We can _go_!"

"I freaking love you." Minho says as he attempts to hug Thomas.

It fails, but Thomas still appreciates the gesture. And although at a statement like that, Thomas would get all warm and fuzzy on the inside, he's just happy Minho finally stopped making that horrible sound.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to it." Newt laughs as he walks side by side next to Thomas down the hall as they head towards their first period.

"Technically _we_ agreed to it." Thomas clarifies. "We _have_ to go."

"And if we don't?"

"Minho will come for us in the middle of the night and throw us into the trunk of his car." Thomas deadpanned.

"I believe it." Newt said with a sigh. "Guess I'll have to start picking up more hours if I'm going to afford this trip."

"I sent in my job application this morning." Thomas groans. "This trip better be worth it."

"I bloody hope so too." Newt says as if this is already the beginning of the end. "For your sake and for mine, Tommy."

* * *

"Who all did you invite!" Thomas all but yells.

" _Shh!"_ Minho cautions as they stand in the janitor's closet. "I didn't _invite_ anyone!" Minho hissed. "Word just kind of…. got around."

It's lunch period by now and various people have been walking up to Thomas and asking about his "Winter Break" plans and asking if they can tag along or "bring a friend.".

"Yeah, well _end it!_ " Thomas hisses back. Normally being in a small, enclosed room like this, all alone with Minho would make Thomas go crazy. But right now all he feels is anger, worry, and a bit of anxiety. Under any other circumstances, surely he'd be a nervous wreck, palms sweaty, stumbling over his words. But right now all he wants to do is slam Minho against the nearest wall - _NOT_ in that way - and talk some damn sense into him.

"Alright, alright! I will clear this up, I promise!" Minho swears." Now let's go, I'm starving, and Newt is probably wondering what's taking us so long."

Normally Thomas would feel another pang of jealousy at such a comment, but for once, he's relieved to use Newt as an excuse to get as far away from this situation as possible.

* * *

"So, it's going to be Minho, Newt, Teresa, Aris, Brenda, Gally, Alby, Ben, and Harriet and you. Right?" Chuck asks.

"Yup. Basically our little group, combined with Gally and his group of friends." Thomas clarified.

"So like, you, Minho, Newt, Teresa, Aris, in one group, and then Gally, Ben, Alby, Harriet, Brenda in the other?" Chuck asks again.

"Yeah." Thomas answers.

Chuck ponders this for a moment. "Can I come?" he asks eagerly.

"You might _have_ to come." Thomas says. "Mom doesn't like leaving you by yourself for long periods of time and this would be a two week trip." he says. "And Dad isn't here, so…"

"Yeah, I figured." Chuck said. No one really talks about their dad. He's not completely out of the picture, but it's a lot more complicated than anyone would care to explain.

"I'll just have to work a little extra for you to tag along." he says, but not in a disappointed way. He doesn't want to bring Chuck down, as if it's a bother to him. So instead he says it with a smile while ruffling Chuck's hair up a bit. He laughs.

"Can't wait." he says before running off somewhere down the hall. Thomas sighs.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this from Teresa."

* * *

"You sure we should let him go?" Teresa questions. "I mean a 12 year old with a bunch of 16, 17, practically 18 year olds?"

"Only Alby, Brenda, and Harriet are 18" Thomas defends, "other than that, we're all 16-17 years old….ish."

"Ish?" Teresa questions.

Thomas rolls his eyes. "We all know Newt is the baby of the group, minus Chuck. He has the latest birthday, he might as well still be 14. He shucking looks like it anyways."

Teresa laughs at this. "He did just turn 16! OMG, Newt is so young!"

"Don't tell him I said that." Thomas warns. "Anyways, we can't just leave him here. We'll split the cost between him, and then he can share a room with you."

"Wait, why me?!" Teresa scolds.

"Because I'm sharing a room with Aris." Thomas says, less than happy.

"Aris? Why?" Teresa asks, eyeing Thomas suspiciously.

"I'm not trying to spy on your boyfriend." Thomas says.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Teresa says probably for the upteenth time today, even though it's the first time Thomas has said it.

"Minho and Newt are sharing a room and there is no way I'm sleeping in the same room as Gally. He's sharing with Alby and while Ben's okay, he can be a bit annoying, but I think he's bunking with Gally and Alby anyways-"

"Then why don't you bunk with Minho and Newt?"

Thomas gives her a sinister glare of " _Are you kidding me right now?"_

"What?"

"Nothing, Tess, it's just not happening." Thomas says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Anyways, Brenda and Harriet already said they're roommates, and-"

"What about Sonya?"

"That's who we forgot!" Thomas exclaimed, causing Teresa to jump backwards. "I _knew_ we forgot someone! I told Minho but he thought I was just loosing my mind!"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll call her and if she doesn't bunk with Brenda and Harriet, then I'm moving her in with me and Chuck.

"Fine by me." is all Thomas says. Last thing he wants is to get into another fight with his sister.

Things would get _really_ bad then.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back! I'm excited for this storyline, I don't know where it came from but I'm excited! Now since in the story it's the middle of September, the vacation isn't going to happen for quite some time, but it will of course be talked about in future chapters.**

 **Sorry for the abrupt ending, didn't know where else to go with it so I kind of just ended it there.**

 **As always, give me your feedback. I love hearing from you guys and I appreciate the reviews I've gotten so far from you guys. I hope to update the next chapter real soon.**

 **For now I think I'll work on actually writing a few chapters in advance, as well as working on my other stories on here. Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm inspired at the moment so here is chapter 5! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Just let me see it!" Minho whines.

Newt sighs. "If I give you my homework to copy, you'll never learn the material."

Minho just rolled his eyes. "Bet Thomas will let me look at _his_ homework." he mumbles under his breath.

"Then go bloody find him!" Newt says, a bit harsh.

"Hey, you okay?" Minho asks, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Bloody peachy." he says as he slams his locker shut. "I'll see you in class." then walks away down the hall.

Minho doesn't know what to do, so he just stares until Newt disappears into the crowd.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Thomas this, Thomas that, is that all he can think about?" Newt says, getting all worked up.

"Calm down Newt." Teresa says, placing a hand on Newt's shoulder. "It's nothing to get worked up about."

"But they've been spending every waking moment together!" Newt continues. "I can't even remember the last time Minho spent the night over my house, he's been over Thomas' for the past couple weeks!"

"Technically, Thomas has been over Minho's house."

"Not helping Reese." Newt comments, sending her a glare.

"But they're not doing anything." Teresa tries again. "they hang out after football practice, they do homework, and they're planning that vacation. They aren't doing anything bad Newt. I swear."

Newt only huffed in defiance. He's the one who has a crush on him! Why does Minho get to have him all to himself? Okay, that's backwards thinking. _Really,_ the problem should be why _Thomas_ gets to have _Minho_ all to himself. _Not the other way around._

"I know I'm just overreacting, but I can't help it. I miss him."

"I know, but Minho will come around again. Don't worry." Teresa says with a reassuring smile.

But it's not Minho who Newt is missing.

* * *

"Partners?" Newt asks, coming up beside Thomas in their third period.

"Who else would I be partners with?"

Newt laughed. "Sonya?" he said, nudging to her from across the room, who was already paired up with Harriet.

Thomas sighed. "I. Do. Not _. Like_. Her." he said through gritted teeth.

Newt laughed. "Really? That kiss was pretty convincing."

"It meant nothing." Thomas said, shivering from the memory. _That's the last time I drink at one of Minho's parties._

Newt laughs, lightly shoving Thomas in the shoulder. "I'm just teasing."

"I know." Thomas replies. "I just hate being reminded of it."

"That's why I like teasing-"

"Shut up, ya shank." Thomas says, shoving Newt right back.

Thomas means it in a playful way, but Newt takes offense. _Minho says that. Only Minho uses the word shank._ Newt grits his teeth, trying his hardest not to snap. _It's just a stupid word Newt, get over it._ But the way he said it even sounded like Minho! Since when are they so close?

"Earth to Newt?" Thomas says, peering over to get a better look at his friend.

"What?" Newt snaps.

Thomas is taken back. "I was just gonna ask to borrow a pencil." he says sheepishly, looking down at the ground bashfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry Tommy, here." he says as he reaches into his backpack and hands him a spare pencil.

"You okay?" Thomas asks. "Minho told me earlier that you were upset about something."

 _Of course he did. He tells you everything,_ Newt thought with an eye roll. "I'm fine." but it sounded anything but convincing.

"Hey, you can tell me anything." Thomas said before hesitating. "It-it's not me, is it? I mean, you'd tell me if I did something wrong, right?" Thomas asked.

Newt's heart instantly melted. Here was Newt, pissed off for no reason, taking it out on everyone, and here was Thomas, oblivious to what he does to Newt. He _should_ be mad at him. Mad for making Newt feel these feelings for Thomas that shouldn't exist. He _should_ be mad at him for caring far more than he should. He _should_ be mad at Thomas. But he can't be. He's too sweet and kind and caring and just down right perfect to ever be mad at.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Newt says. "I've just been...off lately. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's not you, it's me?" Thomas says, a smile edging on his lips.

Newt punches him in the shoulder, but laughs nonetheless. "Slim it, will ya?"

"Whatever you say." Thomas says, before the two finally quiet down and actually pay attention to the lecture going on in front of them.

* * *

"You so like him!" Minho said, pointing an accusing finger.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do _not!"_

"Do _too!"_

" _Minho!"_

"What!" he said with a laugh. "You do!"

Thomas pinched the brim of his nose. "I _so_ do _not, Min!"_ he insisted.

But Minho continued to tease. "I saw you two whispering and giggling in last period!"

"I do not like Zart!" Thomas says, now whining. "I just happened to be paired with him for the assignment and it turns out he's a pretty chill dude."

"Uh huh." Minho said, his signature smirk never failing to appear. "Is that code for something?"

"Code for what?!"

"I don't know! Likes he's good in bed or something."

"Minho!"

"I was just asking, damn!" he said, but clearly joking.

"I am so done!" Thomas said exasperatedly as he decided to just ignore Minho and go back to his homework.

"Fine." Minho said, giving up. "But I swear, one of these days I'm gonna hook you up with someone."

Thomas just rolled his eyes. _Unless that someone is you, then no thanks._

* * *

"Saturdays and Sundays, eight in the morning to noon." Teresa said, reading over Thomas' email.

"Who the bloody hell orders pizza at eight in the shucking morning." Thomas complained.

Teresa laughed. "I know a few people." she says. "And anyways, this gives you time to watch the neighbors kids."

"Yeah, but that's from like five to midnight." Thomas says. "And I already have them every other Friday when I don't have a game." Thomas complained. "Not to mention tomorrow, the one day I don't have practice, I have to come home straight after school and watch the bratty kids."

Teresa shrugged. "I don't work tomorrow. I'll babysit for you."

Thomas looked up at her. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Paige won't mind, she likes me." Teresa said with a bright smile.

"A whole lot better than she likes me anyways." Thomas mumbled.

Teresa only laughed. "So now that you have the day off, you gonna go run off with Minho?"

"Probably. Why?"

Teresa responded with a shrug. "Just curious. Excited to start working?"

"As long as I don't have to work with you." Thomas teased.

"Whatever. It's easy, just making pizza's all day. You'll make enough for this vacation of yours in no time."

"Technically it's Minho's vaca, but thanks." he replied with a smile.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really excited." she says, bouncing up and down a bit. "I know I'm gonna need it by the end of the term. It's gonna be a lot of fun."

Thomas can't help but to agree with her. He's still iffy on the whole situation, but if everyone else is all for it, who is he to deny them a fun time. He just worries this alone time up at a resort by themselves is a recipe for trouble.

Part of him is happy he doesn't have to room with Minho and Newt. For obvious reasons, they're two hormonal teenage boys, dating each other, who will be sharing a room together. The other being, Thomas isn't quite sure he could handle being in a room with just Minho or just Newt. Newt is his best friend, but he sometimes acts strange when they're alone together. He's not sure why but he does and he'd be lying if he said it didn't creep him out sometimes. And as for him and Minho….

Thomas doesn't know if he'd be able to control himself alone with Minho for two weeks straight.

He might end up doing something he'll regret.

Thomas loves his two friends, and he means _as friends_. No way he's gonna lose them both over some petty crush, or worse yet, split them up. What kind of friend would that make him? No, Thomas is determined to keep his feelings at bay. And not just then, but now and anytime in the future should the situation ever arise.

Newt isn't worth losing and Minho isn't worth fighting for.

 _Maybe I'll take Minho up on his offer to hook me up with someone._ He'd have to talk to Minho about it tomorrow. Not that there's anyone out there he wants, but he could trust Minho, right? As long as he doesn't match him up with someone ridiculous like Harriet or _Zart_ or for shucks sake, Gally. _That_ would be a nightmare. And hey, if he meets someone, he can probably even bring them along on the mini vacation they're taking. Forget about Minho and his unrealistic feelings towards him. Thomas smiles at the thought.

"Yeah." Thomas says, replying to Teresa's earlier statement. "It will be fun."

* * *

 **A/n: There you go! Chap number 5 :)**

 **Ugh, I go back to school in 7 hours! Wish me luck guys, I will update when I can :)**

 **Feedback is much appreciated, I'm gonna try and post another chapter tomorrow before my work load goes overboard. Until then, I'm going to sleep :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Isn't school just fun!...**

 **Anyways, I'll save you guys my ranting. Here's a new chapter, just as I promised :)**

* * *

In all honesty, Newt hated his job. Unlike Thomas, who only babysits his neighbors kids, Newt actually works at a daycare center. He used to only work weekends, but since Minho has decided to drag him along on this expensive vacation, he now works almost everyday after school. Normally, Newt could handle the kids for the most part. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he worked morning shifts. But school gets out around three, and of course that's when everyone gets out of school - meaning he has to watch over a bunch of cranky, obnoxious, inconsiderate little kids until their parents come to pick them up around five, six, sometimes even eight o'clock.

On this particular night, Newt didn't make it back home until a little bit after ten. On a weekend, this would be normal, sometimes he'd be home around eleven, depending on what was left to do around the center before it closed. But Newt didn't care right now, all he cared about was his nice comfy bed.

Newt had practically fallen asleep when he got a message on his phone.

 _Min: Heyyy_

Newt groaned into his pillow. Only Minho would be up and bothering him at this time.

 _Newt: Go to sleep!_

He got a reply almost instantaneously.

 _Min: What?! It's barely 10:30, R U nutz?_

But Newt just rolled his eyes.

 _Newt: Don't you have a test or something to study for?_

Newt set his phone aside and decided to try and get some sleep. Of course it was kind of hard to do when your phone keeps going off.

 _Min: Nah, got better things to worry about._

 _Min: But you should totally come over._

 _Min: Help me study ;)_

 _Min: Biology ;););)_

Newt scoffed as he turned his phone to silent.

 _Newt: I'm going to sleep now._

 _Newt: Try booty calling someone else._

Newt didn't have to wait for a response that time.

 _Min: It's not a booty call if you're my boyfriend ;)_

 _Newt: Go. To. bed!_

Newt sighed restlessly into his pillow. Just when he thought he had finally heard the last of Minho, his phone began to vibrate.

"Guess I'm not sleeping tonight." he mumbled, but then instantly regretted it when he read his message.

 _Min: Are you okay?_

Another message binged onto his screen.

 _Min: Are you mad at me?_

Was Newt mad at him? No. In all honesty, it had just been a long day. Newt just needed time to himself. He didn't want to have to worry about Minho and his "problems" as he liked to call them. He just wanted a good night's rest before he had to wake up and face another hectic day. Minho just didn't get that. He's all about living in the moment and constantly entertaining himself with unimportant tasks.

 _Newt: No. I just want to sleep Min._

 _Newt: It's been kind of a long day._

Newt hoped he wasn't coming off too harsh. He loved Minho - more than anything. But he could only take so much of him.

 _Min: Okay._

 _Min: Night._

And then his phone went silent.

* * *

Thomas laid on his bed, not moving an inch. It had to be near midnight, but he just couldn't fall asleep. His mind was blank, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. _Guess it takes more than just closing your eyes to fall asleep._ Only problem was Thomas had no idea _why_ he couldn't fall asleep. He tried to think, but he came up short.

He has a math test tomorrow, but he's well prepared for that. He's been working more. that part sucks, but he's making a lot more than he was just babysitting alone. He should have enough money for the trip by the end of October, so that's not a problem. Football practice today had been brutal, but they're making progress, and they haven't lost a game yet.

So why can't Thomas sleep?

Thomas sighed as he rolled over to check his phone - only to find nothing but his background lighting up his screen. It's a picture of him, Minho, and Newt, bunched up together in a tight hug. Thomas is in the middle, eyes squeezed shut and laughing. Newt is off to the right of him and he has his head laying on Thomas' shoulder, arms wrapped tight around his waist. He too, has his eyes closed and has a smile on his face. You can tell he's trying to contain his laughter, but he's failing miserably at it. And then to the Left of Thomas is Minho. He has one arm wrapped around Thomas' waist, meeting Newt's hand in the middle. His other hand is placed on Thomas' shoulder. Minho has his head leaning against Thomas' and he's laughing harder than the other two, mouth hanging wide open, and eyes screwed shut. You could probably see a few tears in his eye if you zoomed in close enough.

Thomas smiled fondly at the memory. It was taken a couple years ago at a summer camp they all went to. In the background is a bunch of trees and bushes, various flowers sprouting up here and there. They're standing out on a massive field, but of course in the picture, you can't really tell. He imagines Teresa must have snuck up on them and took this picture. They clearly don't know that they were caught on camera. Minho must have been making fun of them or telling some hilarious joke, Thomas can't quite remember, but he does remember that from that day on was when Thomas kind of began to develop a crush on him. Of course, this was before him and Newt had gotten together, so he only felt guilty about it because he was one of his best friends. But when Minho came to him one day about how he might be gay and have feelings for Newt, Thomas kind of felt like he had missed his opportunity. Thomas had been out as bisexual by then, but he never took into consideration that he could very well end up falling for his best friend.

Thomas shook the thought out of his head. _Maybe that's why I can't sleep._

Thomas groaned as he rolled back over on his bed, facing his window. _How could things get so turned around?_ In all honesty, he didn't think Newt was going to end up liking Minho back like that, but before he knew it, they had been deemed the cutest couple at school. They were never shy about their relationship, starting from day one. Minho wanted everyone to know that Newt was his and only his. Newt got used to it, not being too keen on having an audience's attention on him like that. But he was with Minho and he didn't want to be stuck "in the closet" longer than he had to be.

Thomas hated it. _He_ wanted it. A relationship with someone else, out in the open for all to see. He didn't hate anyone for it. He never held a grudge, and obviously, the three remained friends. Not once has Thomas ever felt like a third wheel, or unwanted in general. Newt and Minho go out on dates of course, but they've always managed to include Thomas in the things they did outside of dating. Thomas was grateful for that. He was happy he didn't have to pick and choose who he wanted to be with. And now he's gotten used to the kisses the two share or Minho's _incredibly detailed_ sex life.

Thomas shivered at the thought.

He really did know _way too much._

And it had made him jealous at first. _Incredibly jealous._ But over time, he's gotten over it, and Minho and Newt never even seemed to realize his dilemma in the first place, so everything ended up turning out fine. Or at least that's what Thomas thought.

 _So why the hell can't I sleep?!_

Since it's obvious he's not going to bed, Thomas reached for his phone again. He didn't really know what his plan was, or what he was doing until he started typing a message.

 _Thomas: Hey_

 _Thomas: You awake?_

Thomas figured it was a lost cause. It was well after midnight, he was probably sleep. Just when Thomas thought he wouldn't get a reply, his phone buzzed.

 _Newt: I am now._

And Thomas instantly regretted initiating this conversation.

 _Thomas: I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm texting you at 12:45 in the morning._

 _Thomas: You can go back to sleep if you want, I don't want anything._

Thomas got a reply back almost immediately.

 _Newt: No, it's okay._

 _Newt: What's up?_

Thomas smiled at the message. Newt was willing to stay up and talk with him, even though Thomas didn't have a clue about what he wanted to say. Thomas started thinking about how to reply, obviously zoning out because his phone eventually started to buzz again.

 _Newt: You still there?_

 _Thomas: Yeah. Just don't know what to say._

 _Newt: Well, what's got you up so late?_

 _Thomas: Can't sleep_

 _Newt: No, really? :P I kind of figured Tommy._

Thomas laughed, before replying - _Lol, I just can't fall asleep. I've tried everything._

 _Newt: Sucks to be you._

 _Thomas: Such words of encouragement._

There was a brief pause in conversation and Thomas figured Newt must have fallen asleep on him when he was sent another text.

 _Newt: Just be lucky it's you who texted me, otherwise I'd be sleep._

Thomas rolled his eyes, letting out a small "huh" - _What about Minho?_

 _Newt: What about him?_

That time Thomas laughed.

 _Newt: Lol, jk, he hasn't texted me._

 _Thomas: Me either, we're supposed to be hanging out tomorrow though._

Another long pause in conversation.

 _Newt: Cool_

This time Thomas paused before texting back.

 _Thomas: Why don't you like talking about Minho?_

This time it was Thomas who was on the verge of sleep (finally!) when his phone buzzed.

 _Newt: What do you mean?_

 _Thomas: You get all defensive and change the subject. Or just act like you don't care about him._

 _Newt: No, I do, he's my boyfriend_

 _Thomas: You two just seem to be fighting a lot….. :(_

Newt didn't reply back after that. In fact, Thomas had actually fallen asleep, phone in hand, as he leaned over the edge of his bed, arm dangling off the side. And just as he was about to roll over off the bed in his sleep, his phone buzzed, jerking him awake.

Thomas was surprised to see the message displayed on his lock screen.

 _Newt: What if I like someone else?_

Thomas was utterly shocked. If he thought he couldn't fall asleep before, he _definitely_ wasn't going to fall asleep now.

 _Thomas: What?! Who?! Does he know?!_

 _Newt: Tommy, calm down!_

 _Thomas: I can't! OMG You like someone else?! Newt this is HUGE!_

 _Newt: I shouldn't have told you…._

 _Thomas: NO! Wait! I'm sorry._

After Thomas managed to calm down somewhat, he texted back - _Please explain._

 _Newt: I still like Minho. It's not that simple. I want to be with him, but at the same time… I have feelings for someone else._

 _Thomas: Do they know?_

 _Newt: I feel like it's obvious…_

 _Thomas: Do you think….ya know_

 _Thomas: They like you back?_

Another long pause.

 _Newt: Is it wrong to say I hope so?_

Thomas felt lost for a second. What has he supposed to say? Suddenly, he felt vulnerable. Newt had shared a secret of his…. maybe it was time to share one of his own?

 _Thomas: I don't know what to say...but...if it makes you feel better, I have a crush on someone I shouldn't have one on either._

Another pause.

 _Newt: Really?_

 _Newt: You aren't just saying that, are you?_

 _Thomas: No, of course not. I mean it._

 _Newt: Who?_

 _Thomas: I can't tell you._

 _Newt: Tommy…._

 _Thomas: Tell me who YOU like…_

 _Newt: ….. I can't…._

 _Thomas: Exactly._

Another pause followed, but Thomas felt anything but tired. He felt on edge, curious to what Newt would reply next. He hoped he wasn't falling asleep on him.

 _Newt: we're screwed, aren't we?_

Thomas laughed at this. Not a small laugh or a simple giggle, but an outburst, one he was sure should have woken up his siblings just down the hall.

 _Thomas: Oh yeah. We're in some deep klunk, my friend._

* * *

"I was up all night texting Newt until like three in the morning." Thomas said, slamming his locker shut.

Minho frowned. "Newt?"

Thomas shrugged. "Yeah. I texted him around midnight - couldn't sleep. We stayed up practically all night."

"Talking about what?" Minho pushed.

Another shrug. "Anything. Everything. Mostly nonsense though." was Thomas' only reply. "I didn't mean to keep him up. Said I woke him up, but when I offered to let him sleep, he said he was fine. Although he was the one to fall asleep on me first." Thomas said that last part with a laugh.

Minho on the other hand wasn't laughing.

 _What has gotten into Newt?! He doesn't want to spent time with me, he doesn't want to talk to me! Always hanging around Tommy…._

Minho felt bitter, hurt, and a bit of betrayal. It wasn't Thomas' fault, but he really wished he could have blamed this on him. Anyone, really. But Newt is the only one to blame, and Minho plans to talk to him about it.

"So, do you and Newt have any plans?" Minho tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I promised him we'd hang out this weekend." Thomas says, followed by a long yawn, his lack of sleep now evident on his face.

"Sounds fun." was Minho's only reply before separating from Thomas down a different hallway to his own class.

* * *

"Sorry, I can't hang out this weekend." Newt said. "Gotta work extra hours down at the daycare center. They get super busy on weekends."

 _So now he's lying to me?_ Minho wondered as he and Newt sat in class together. "That sucks." Minho manages to get out without sounding too harsh.

"Next weekend?" Newt tried to reason, but Minho could see right through him. Next weekend would never come. He'd just find some new excuse not to hang out with Minho.

"Don't even worry about it." he choked out, this time not trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"You okay?" Newt asked, actually looking concerned for once.

Minho meet Newt's worried eyes with his own, cold, steely ones. "Just peachy."

* * *

 **A/n: Ooh, Minewt tension!**

 **Sorry for the ending, I seem to suck at those lately. Maybe it's because I'm so tired.**

 **Anyways, reviews are always welcomed! Hope to update soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Back again! Thanks for hanging in there while I take forever to update XD Ugh, I gotta get back on my schedule.**

 **Anyways, thanks for sticking around and sending me your lovely reviews. A Guest reviewer requested some more Newtmas so I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I mean, who doesn't love Newtmas? ;)**

* * *

That Friday night as promised, Thomas made his way over to Newt's house after their winning football game. Newt couldn't make this one because he actually _did_ have to work. But after today he would have the rest of the weekend free. So, he wasn't _actually lying_ to Minho… just spinning the truth a bit.

"So what do you wanna do, Tommy?" Newt asked, yawning a bit.

Thomas laughed. "Maybe you should go to sleep."

But Newt was stubborn. "No way." he said, trying to cover up another yawn. "I'm staying up with you."

Thomas didn't have the heart to argue with him, he looked utterly adorable the way he sat there on his bed, fighting away his sleepiness.

 _Wait, adorable? Seriously Thomas, get it together._

Thomas sat across from him, trying to bite back his laughter. "We could have another movie marathon."

Newt shook his head vigorously. "I'll _definitely_ fall asleep."

Thomas snickered. "Thought you said you weren't tired."

"Did not." Newt said, yawning. "Said I wasn't _going_ to sleep. I'm bloody tired."

"Then sleep!" Thomas answered amused.

"No."

"I'll read you bedtime story."

"Tommy."

"Once upon a time."

"Seriously, Thomas, stop."

"A boy named Isaac went to _sleeeep_."

Newt rolled his eyes. "Don't bloody call me that."

Thomas only shrugged. "Whatever. Come on." Thomas said, grabbing Newt's hand, dragging him off his bed.

"Wha-Tommy, where are we going?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow."

"It's past eleven! Don't you know I have a curfew?"

"Newt, you're parents aren't home."

"And if they were?" he asked as they made it to his front door.

Thomas shrugged. "There's always the window."

* * *

Thomas led Newt out to his beat up Jeep parked in his driveway and drove about an hour away to a lake they used to hang out at when they were little. Newt had of course fallen asleep on the way there, but quickly replaced his grogginess with excitement once he realized where they were at. Newt currently sat in the sand, watching as the soft waves washed over the shore and just barely splashed over his bare feet. Thomas stood a little ways from him, skipping stones into the moonlit waves, enjoying the sound of nature.

"This is peaceful." Newt sighed in content.

Thomas laughed. "Yeah, a lot more peaceful than I ever remembered it to be."

Newt smiled. "Because we were little kids running around as if our bloody heads had been cut off."

Thomas' family loved to go on picnics out here and of course Minho and Newt would always tag along. They had a lot of fun out here, going out into the lake to swim or tossing around a beach ball. As they grew up though the visits up here became less and less.

Silence stretched between the two, but it was a comfortable silence. They didn't feel like they had to talk. In all honesty neither of them knew what to say. Eventually, Thomas plopped down next to Newt, burying his toes in the sand and resting his arms on top of his knees. Newt had switched to a lying down position, his hands holding up his upper body by his sides, behind his back.

"Hey Tommy?"

Thomas was glad he had been the first to break the silence. "Yeah?"

Newt hesitated. "I like you." and he wasn't quite sure why he said it…. it just kind of came out.

Luckily Thomas didn't seem to catch the meaning behind it because his response was: "I like you too."

So Newt sighed, becoming slightly embarrassed as he stared down at his sand covered toes. Thomas didn't seem to notice as he stared straight ahead at the beautiful scene before him. The waves in the Lake, illuminated by the moonlight was absolutely breathtaking, almost like a scene out of a movie or something. Thomas didn't know how to describe it other than pure perfection.

"Tommy?" Newt spoke up again.

"Hmm?"

Newt hesitated again, trying to find the right words. "Remember when I told you that I had a crush on someone?"

"Mm."

"Well...I…" Newt paused. "I think I may like him _more_ than Minho."

Thomas and Newt both sat motionless for a moment, neither knowing what to say or do. Thomas felt very uncomfortable while Newt was a nervous wreck, nearly chewing his bottom lip off.

"What makes you say that?" Thomas finally choked out.

Newt shrugged, slightly shivering at the cold, crisp September air. "I don't feel the same when I'm with him as I do with Minho. He makes me feel…."

"Whole." Thomas finished.

"Exactly."

Silence fell over them again.

"I know how you feel." Thomas offered.

"I figured."

"So….what do we do now?"

"I don't know Tommy." Newt said with a sigh. "Try to move on I guess."

Thomas hesitated. "I don't think I can Newt." he said, turning to face him, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "I don't think I know how."

Newt turned towards Thomas, wearing the same pained expression as him. "Neither can I."

* * *

Thomas eventually drove Newt home. They had talked a little longer before Newt's head began to droop, his body falling over from exhaustion. Thomas had to carry him to the car, he was so out of it. He fell asleep before Thomas even made it back to the main roads. When Thomas pulled up into his driveway it was a little past three in the morning. He didn't have the heart to wake Newt, so he carried him into the house and properly tucked him in bed. After he was sure Newt was comfortable he began to make a little makeshift bed for himself on the floor before drifting off into sleep himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Thomas woke up the next morning to find Newt gazing down on him, a faint smile on his face.

"About bloody time you woke up." he said.

"Stalker much?" was Thomas' only comeback.

"It's just past noon, so come on. Get your arse up and go take a shower, ya."

Thomas groaned in protest but nonetheless forced himself up off the floor and padded his way into Newt's bathroom down the hall. In the meantime, Newt had decided to go downstairs and try to rummage together some form of breakfast for the two of them.

After his shower, Thomas came down to find Newt filling up two plates with blueberry pancakes, toast, pieces of cut up fruit, and two glasses of orange juice. Newt looked up to find Thomas wearing one of his old camping T-shirts, and a pair of faded jeans that were too big for Newt but fit Thomas way better than they should have.

Newt subconsciously looked down at himself, wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of dark, ripped blue jeans.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "You look fine Newt." he teased as the boys sat down to eat breakfast.

Newt blushed, biting his lip. "S-sorry." _wait, did I just stutter?_

Thomas noticed and he couldn't help but to bit his lip, holding back a laugh. He just looks so cute when he does that. _Thomas stop! You do not like him like that! Isn't it bad enough you feel this way about Minho?_

"You're fine Newt." Thomas managed to say without losing his cool. "So what are we doing today?"

"Anything that doesn't involve Minho." he said.

Last night at the lake, Newt went on to talk about him and Minho's strained relationship. He told him about how he's been avoiding him, purposely not making plans with him or lying whenever they text each other. He doesn't do it to hurt Minho, he loves him. But sometimes Minho can just be…. overbearing. Newt just wants some space away from him for a while. He explained to Thomas that the last thing he wanted to do was break up with him. Newt just needed some alone time for a while.

Thomas sat and thought for a while at Newt's statement. "We could go… or no maybe we can… how about…" but Thomas kept coming up short. "I don't know, Minho goes everywhere." Thomas sighed in defeat.

Then Newt got a brilliant idea. "Let's go to the amusement park."

Thomas swallowed what he had in his mouth, giving Newt a weird look. "You're afraid of heights."

"So?"

"So I'm not taking you to an amusement park by ourselves when you're not gonna ride on anything. That wouldn't be fair to you."

Newt huffed in annoyance. "The park? The beach?"

"We were there last night."

Newt groaned. "Downtown?"

Thomas scoffed. "Are you trying to run into Minho?"

Newt whined, placing his head on the table in frustration. Thomas laughed, running his hand through Newt's hair, actually making him sigh in content. "Calm down Newt." he said, not quite sure as to why he was quite literally petting Newt, or why he was enjoying it so much.

"I'm trying, he just stresses me out." Newt said, turning his head to the side, giving Thomas a better angle to scratch at, clearly enjoying this just as much as Thomas was.

"Well, don't let him." he said, now scratching behind his ear.

Newt closed his eyes and hummed silently. "I'll try."

"I mean it." Thomas said. "Just don't think about him."

"Hm'kay." was all he said in return.

Thomas smiled down at Newt. How could someone like Newt be so attractive? It wasn't right. Here Thomas was, crushing on Minho of all people, and now all of a sudden, he's developed a thing for Newt? How is that even possible?

But Thomas doesn't have an answer. One look at Newt, his perfect body, the way he looks right now, laying on the counter, eyes closed, and a faint smile painted onto his perfect lips, and Thomas knows he's done for. And then Newt opens his eyes slightly, to reveal dark, ocean blue eyes and Thomas can't deny it anymore.

He's fallen for best friend number two.

* * *

 **A/n: They are so adorable!**

 **I really liked writing this chapter, I plan to have a little more Newtmas in the next coming chapters so hang in there my Minewt/Thomino shippers! They're coming back, I promise. XD**

 **I love your reviews! They make me so happy :) the feedback lets me know that I'm actually doing a good job, which is always good to know. I love to write, and knowing that you guys like my writing too, makes it just that much more enjoyable so thank you.**

 **I know I always say this but I do hope to update soon. I can't promise an uploading schedule but do know that I haven't forgotten about you guys or my stories. I love doing this and I will continue to do so. So just bare with me and hopefully I'll upload a new chapter before the end of the weekend, (my new goal).**

 **Okay, that's it :) until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Newt and Thomas ended up just staying at Newt's house, lounging on the couch all day. They had attempted to get some school work done earlier, but neither could concentrate on the task at hand. Every time Newt would try to get them to focus again, Thomas would find another distraction. To Newt's surprise, he's seemed to pick up a new habit of playing with his hair.

Although, who was he kidding? Newt wasn't complaining in the least bit.

Anyways, Newt was enjoying his company. They had just finished season three of some show Thomas was really into. He was trying to get Newt to watch it, but he wasn't paying attention to the screen in front of him. Not when Thomas keeps running his fingers through his hair. Newt was currently laying his head in Tommy's lap, trying to understand what was happening in the show. He was wrapped up in a warm blanket, which didn't help much because now his eyes were becoming droopy and he began to yawn with exhaustion.

Thomas chuckled, and Newt could feel the vibrations rumble through his body... "Sleepy?" he teased as he continued to play with Newt's hair.

"You're the one bloody petting me." Newt replied back.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Newt bit his lip, turning his head back to the side so that Tommy wouldn't see his blush. "No."

"Do you like when I do this?" Thomas asked again, lightly scratching Newt's head.

Newt winced at the pain he was causing his lip as he used all his willpower not to make an obscene sound at the touch of Tommy's fingers. _This is so wrong!_ But it felt so right, heavenly even. _Minho never does this kind of stuff._ Newt literally hated himself right now. This wasn't fair. Thomas shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't even be able to make Newt _feel like this._ But he does and it's intoxicating and Newt feels high off of him. _His own personal drug._

"Yes." he replies meekly, hoping Thomas doesn't hear his response.

But he does, and Newt hates himself just a little more as he gives into his touch, letting Thomas do whatever he wants to him. Because this is Thomas, _his Tommy,_ and he has Newt wrapped around his finger.

Newt honestly likes the feeling of Thomas' hand in his hair. His touch is light and soothing, instantly calming Newt, not that he wasn't already calm. In fact, he was on the edge of falling asleep when his phone buzzed. Newt fought to open his eyes as he groaned in frustration, making Thomas chuckle lightly. Newt attempted to climb off the couch when Thomas stopped him, pushing him back down into his lap.

"I got it." Thomas said, leaning over the armrest to the table next to him where Newt's phone laid. He had to try his hardest not to look at the screen as he handed the phone over to Newt who unlocked his phone to find a text from none other than Minho.

 _Min: You busy?_

Newt bit his lip. It was a little bit after eight, so technically he should still be at work. According to what he told Minho anyways. Obviously he had just been lazy all day, not doing anything but cuddling with Thomas. _Okay, clearly an over exaggeration_ , but how far away were they from it? Newt kept weighing his phone back and forth between both of his hands before Thomas snatched his phone away and began typing a message.

" _Tommy!"_ Newt hissed, trying to snatch his phone back. "What are you _doing?!"_

Newt heard the " _Swoosh"_ sound of a message being sent before Thomas shrugged, handing him his phone back. "I didn't anything wrong." he said with a sly smile.

 _Newt: Kind of. Gotta work overtime as usual._

Newt didn't know why, but he actually smiled at the message. "You're bloody horrible."

"Oh, and you were going to tell him the truth?" Thomas teased.

Newt rolled his eyes, not even taking offense, (is that bad?), "Whatever, at least I was going to reply instead of just ignoring him."

Thomas shook his head. "You guys really should just talk to one another."

But Newt didn't want that. Why couldn't he just have a relationship with Minho, minus all the drama? Why did it have to be so complicated? Newt felt so comfortable around Thomas, Minho just made him feel….clustered. Thomas is caring, Minho is demanding. Thomas is gently, Minho is aggressive.

There was no inbetween.

"It's not that simple." Newt whispered.

Thomas sighed. "I know."

Newt's phone buzzed. _Min: K_

"What he say?" Thomas asked.

Newt frowned. "K."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "Just K?"

Newt nodded, not knowing what to say. Minho never sent messages like that. Maybe " _Okay"_ or " _text me later shank"_ but never just " _K."_ Minho hated one word text messages.

 _Newt: You okay?_

He got a reply almost immediately. _Min:_ _Peachy._ That was becoming a regular response.

Newt's frown deepened. "He's not happy."

"Wonder why." Thomas said, but this time not in a sarcastic tone.

Newt turned to see Thomas giving him an almost scolding look. "Why don't you just talk to him? Hiding from him isn't making anything better."

Newt didn't want to fight with Thomas. Hated it. For as long as they've known each other he can't think of a single fight he's ever had with Thomas. But sometimes Newt couldn't understand him. He felt like he was at much at fault as he was. Thomas was over here, playing with his feelings, his _emotions,_ making Newt feel so good in ways he shouldn't be making him feel.

But he couldn't blame Thomas for that. It wasn't like he was doing it on purpose. Thomas supported his relationship with Minho one hundred percent. He couldn't be mad at Thomas, or even hold a grudge against him. It's Newt who needs to get his feelings under control, not Thomas. So instead of saying some snarky reply, he bit his tongue and said: "It's not like he'll even bloody listen."

"Well….at least try to make things better between the two of you. You're not going to get anywhere with him if you just keep blowing him off." Thomas said. And then his eyes softened, a calmer look passing over his face. "I hate it when you two fight."

Newt's heart ached. All he wanted was for Thomas to be happy. He was his best friend after all. Newt knew that he couldn't keep doing this, it wasn't helping any of them. Newt needed to sort things out on his own, and with Minho. Thomas didn't deserve to be dragged into his drama. This wasn't his problem after all. Asking for his advice was one thing, but Thomas wasn't responsible for taking care of Newt.

Newt wanted to make things right with Minho. No more running off with Thomas, no matter how badly he wanted to. He couldn't keep running away from his problems, not if he wanted to save his relationship with Minho. "I hate it when we fight too." he said as he turned back to his messages, a sad smile edging onto his lips.

Newt was going to make things right. He wasn't ready to lose Minho, not over something that could easily be fixed. He just had to be the one to reach out to him.

 _Newt: I love you._

But he never got a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

_Read 8:15pm_

That's what Newt's message said.

Minho had read the message.

He had just chosen not to reply.

"Maybe you sent the message right before he turned off his phone or something." Thomas tried to reason.

Newt shook his head. "I sent that message at 8:06. He read the message Thomas."

Thomas didn't know what to say or even do. "Try messaging him again?"

Newt only shrugged. _Newt: You there?_

Newt and Thomas sat in silence for about five more minutes before his phone finally buzzed.

 _Min: Yeah._

Pause.

 _Min: ILY 2._

This only made Newt feel worse.

"Ily?" Thomas questioned. The two friends sat side by side, so Thomas could see Newt's phone clearly.

"He always types out "I love you", never once has abbreviated it." Newt said, sounding truly broken.

Thomas shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Don't you think I know that?" Newt snapped.

Thomas flinched at the words.

"Sorry Tommy." Newt said, shooting him a sympathetic look. "I didn't mean it."

"I know." Thomas sighed. "I know."

Newt groaned, throwing his head into his hands, his arms resting on his legs. "What am I going to do?"

"Want me to drop you off at his house?" Thomas asked. Newt shook his head.

"He thinks I'm at work, it would only make things worse."

"Tomorrow then?" Thomas asked.

Newt nodded. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Minho wasn't home when Thomas dropped Newt off the next day. His mother answered the door. Apparently he had went out with some friends and wouldn't be back for quite some time. So he got back in Thomas' car and they drove over to Thomas' house. There, they had talked to Teresa. Newt was a hot mess. He didn't know what to think or to do. All he knew was that Minho was beyond mad and there was nothing he could do about it for now except for to wait.

"Just calm down Newt". Teresa would try to reason with him. "It's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, Minho just needs some time to cool down." Thomas joined in.

"He's never going to talk to me again." Newt whined in frustration.

"Newt, he's a guy, he was other friends, other priorities." Teresa said. "You just caught him at a bad time."

"Yeah." Thomas said. "And he can't avoid you forever."

"I know." Newt said. "But that doesn't keep me from worrying."

"We know that." Teresa said, placing a reassuring hand on Newt's shoulder. "But you need to calm down."

New smiled. Teresa, forever the being the motherly type. "Thanks Reece."

"No problem." She said with a warm smile. "In fact, let's not even talk about it anymore." she said, now turning her head to Thomas. "Soooo…." she trailed off.

Thomas gave her a wavering glance. "What?" he asked cautiously.

Teresa rolled her eyes. "Well, one, I talked Sonya into going on this fancy trip with ours, so she's bunking with me and Chuck." she said excitedly. "Secondly, I talked to our boss and he's giving us that time off."

"But it's not even official yet." Thomas interjected.

"Yeah, well, even if it gets cancelled I could use a break from work."

"Can't argue there." Newt chimed in. "I already took that time off too."

Teresa laughed. "See? Newt gets it."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Whatever, T."

"Whatever T." Teresa mimicked.

Thomas groaned. "Don't call me that."

Newt snickered. "Why?"

"Because, that would just get confusing if we both went by "T"."

Newt shrugged. "You could be like me, and go by your last name." he teased.

"Like I want to be called "Ed" or "Eddie" or Eddison in general." Thomas said with a shiver.

"There's always your middle name." Teresa teased.

"I'm not changing my name!" Thomas said, clearly annoyed and done with the conversation.

Teresa and Newt continued to laugh. "Whatever T." They both said simultaneously, causing Thomas to nearly pull his hair out.

"I can't stand you two sometimes."

* * *

"Why aren't you talking to Newt?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Teresa, who refused to leave Thomas, (something about her having problems with Aris this morning), stood on the other side of Minho's locker.

Minho looked between his two friends. "Did he send you over here?"

"No." they both said simultaneously.

Minho rose a questioning eyebrow.

"Okay he sent me over here." Thomas confessed.

Minho turned his gaze to Teresa who just shrugged.

"I'm just nosy."

Minho laughed at that. "You wanna know why we aren't talking?" he asked, addressing both of them, who nodded in agreement. "It's quite simple really." he said, shutting his locker. "But I'm not telling." he said before turning to head to class.

"Well that failed." Thomas said flatly.

"He would have told me." Teresa grumbled before heading off to class, leaving Thomas alone in a crowded hallway.

* * *

"Well now he's not talking to me either." Thomas huffed.

Newt smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." Thomas grumbled as he played with the food on his lunch tray. "The only person he's talking to his Teresa, and apparently he hasn't told her much either."

"Unless she swore not to tell." Newt pointed out.

"Yeah, but Teresa has a big mouth." Thomas commented.

"Maybe." Newt shrugged. "But Minho seems to trust her." he said, nudging his head towards the cafeteria door, just in time to see the two walking in, seemingly deep in conversation. As the two passed by, Teresa smiled and waved. Minho acknowledged Thomas with a head nod, completely ignoring Newt. "At least he's still talking to you." Newt grumbled.

Thomas frowned. "Doesn't seem like it."

"He knows we talk about everything with each other, you're our best friend. He's not going to tell you because he knows you'll tell me."

"You've told me a shit load of stuff I haven't gone blabbing to Minho about!" Thomas yelled frustratedly. Maybe it was the jealousy talking, or just the fact that he has a huge crush on Minho, but Thomas felt like Minho should be able to talk to him about anything, even if it was about one of their shared best friends.

"Slim it, will ya?" Newt hissed at Thomas' outburst.

"Sorry." he grumbled, crossing his arms as he slouched down in his seat. "But it's just not fair."

"You know what else isn't fair?" Newt scolded. "Making you pick sides. So just slim it, ya? It's not that big of a deal."

Thomas instantly felt bad for making such a huge deal out of this. Newt was right, at least Minho was still talking to him. Thomas didn't want to have to pick sides. He prefered being the neutral friend in the relationship. If it ever came down to it, Thomas doesn't know if he'd even be able to choose. He doesn't want his friends getting hurt.

"I'm sorry." Thomas said, head hanging down like a little kid who just got a timeout.

Newt seemed to have soften a bit. "Hey, it's okay Tommy." he said, reaching across the table to place a hand on Thomas' shoulder. "Everything is going to work out in the end."

Thomas smiled at the friendly touch. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

Newt smiled. "Everyone needs some reassurance once in awhile."

Thomas nodded. "You're a great friend, Newt."

Newt's smile faltered for if only a second. _I've just officially been friendzoned._ "You're a great one too, Tommy."

From across the room Minho was watching the two of them. They looked so happy and carefree. He really did want to hate Thomas in that moment, but he couldn't. What has Thomas done wrong? It's not like he knows Newt's been lying or avoiding him. And he genuinely cares about his two best friends. Minho feels like he's at a crossroad. He can't hate Thomas, but really, can he hate Newt? He loves him. But at the same time, he feels lost and hurt.

Why is Newt avoiding him? Surely he doesn't want to end the relationship, right? No, Newt would have said something by now. So what is it? Is it Minho? Newt? _Thomas_ ….. No. No way it's Thomas. That's his best friend, he just goes to him for comfort, he's sure of it. But the more he watches Newt with Thomas, the more he starts to question it.

 _Tommy….._

Maybe the two of them were closer than Minho was willing to believe.

 _You're overreacting Min. Just seeing things._

Minho didn't want to jump to conclusions, but he couldn't deny that something was definitely going on. Besides, it's too early to assume the worst of Newt. He'd have to talk to Thomas later. Figure out what he knows about the blonde. Afterall, Newt isn't talking to Minho and Minho isn't talking to Newt. No, _two can play at that game._

In fact, two _can play this game._

Who says Newt gets to have Thomas all to himself?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hello all! I'm back with a new chapter :)**

 **On a side note, I'm so happy it's October! I'm going to timeskip this chapter a few weeks (like two), just so I can kind of keep up with this story's timeline since it was set in September and it's now been a couple of weeks (story wise). Hope that wasn't too confusing :/**

 **Anyways, reviews are always appreciated, I love the feedback :)**

 **Lot's of drama in this chapter so beware, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thomas felt so lost these past couple of weeks. His two best friends are fighting with one another and he doesn't know what to do. He's torn and they're not making it any easier on him. Newt wants Thomas all to himself, yet Minho is always running up to him, trying to steer Thomas away from Newt. Since it's officially October, they kind of need to start doing things for their trip in less than two months.

Minus the fact that since it _is_ now October, Thomas has a billion and one other things to worry about, such as essays due, exams coming up, and begging his teachers for extra credit. Or the fact that football season is almost over, so their coach is pushing them more than ever. Or you know, parent/teacher conferences.

That one has to be the worst.

But nonetheless, Thomas couldn't seem to focus on any of it. He just wants his two best friends to be okay again. Not that he should put off doing his homework, more like he's been working overtime. And speaking of working, that now takes up most of his weekends, not that he's complaining. Thomas hates to admit it but he's happy for the time away from Newt and Minho.

They can be too much to handle sometimes.

* * *

As Thomas sat at his desk, working on homework, the sound of the front door opening and closing with a bang caught him off guard. He assumed it was one of his siblings experiencing a bad day. That was until Minho came bursting into Thomas' room, eliciting a yelp from him as he spun around in his chair.

"Ever heard of this great thing called _knocking_?!" Thomas scolded.

"Slim it, will ya?" Minho scolded back.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"You."

Thomas was taken back. "Me?"

Minho scoffed. "Did I stutter, slinthead?"

"Wait, what I do?" Thomas said, homework long forgotten.

"You know." Minho said, taking a seat on Thomas' bed.

"Just spit it out already Minho." Thomas replied, becoming impatient with his friends' bad attitude.

Minho continued to glare at Thomas before finally speaking up. "You're avoiding me."

"Am not-"

"Oh, save it!" Minho cut in. "I know you are. And I know you're avoiding Newt too, so spill."

"Spill what? You're the one with the problem, not me." Thomas shot back.

"That doesn't mean you get to ignore me."

"And Newt?" Thomas fired back.

"What about him?"

"It's okay to ignore him but as soon as you're no longer the center of attention, everything has to be about you?"

Minho tensed. "I'm you're best friend."

"And Newt isn't?" Thomas asked, not realizing him and Minho were now face to face, his hands balled up into fists at his sides. Minho didn't look any better.

Minho was silent. "I know you've been avoiding him." Thomas continued. "He's been trying to talk to you for weeks Minho."

He only shrugged. "He started it."

"Oh my god, what are you, Min, five?" Thomas yelled. "Get over yourself. Not everything revolves around you and your wants and your needs."

Minho opened his mouth to reply, but Thomas interrupted him. "Have you ever thought for just a moment that maybe we're avoiding you because you're so overbearing? Everything has to be about you all the time and honestly, we're all sick of it!" Thomas continued. "Maybe if you we're so conceited and arrogant, we would actually _like_ hanging out with you."

Minho was stunned into silence, not saying a word.

"Maybe you should just go." Thomas said, almost in a whisper as he turned around and sat back down at his desk to do his homework.

When he finally heard the click of the front door closing, he let the tears flow freely.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, now he hates me." Thomas said. He sighed as he finished up his last homework assignment. "Part of me thinks I was a little too harsh with him."

"No way." Newt said over the phone. "Don't feel bad for speaking your mind. He pushed you too far."

"Yeah but…" Thomas paused. _I'll never have a chance with him if all we ever do from here on out is fight with each other. Not that I want to take him away from Newt._ Thomas mentally scolded himself for even thinking those thoughts.

"But what?" Newt pushed.

 _I still like him._ "He's still my best friend."

Newt sighed. "I think we _all_ need to have a talk."

Thomas paused, knowing he was right. "I know who to talk to." Thomas answered with a sigh.

Newt seemed to share in his despair. "It has to be done."

* * *

"Don't even think about leaving this room until you two are best friends again!" Teresa shouted.

Thomas stood next to her, arms crossed, as they stared at the closed bathroom door they trapped Minho and Newt in.

"I hate you!" They both shouted from the other side.

"See?" Teresa said, turning to face Thomas, but loud enough for the other two to hear. "They're already starting to agree with each other."

Thomas knew it was wrong but he laughed anyways.

"This is not what I had in mind Thomas!" Newt scolded, his British accent thick with anger.

"Wait, _you're in on this?!"_ Came Minho.

"Uh, let's give these two some time alone." Teresa suggested.

 **Minho**

"I'm not talking to you."

"Oh what are you, five?" Newt said.

"That would still make me older than you."

"You are unbelievable." Newt muttered under his breath.

 _"Good."_ Minho muttered under his breath.

Newt currently sat against the bathtub, legs tucked under his arms. Minho sat across from him, in the same position, under the bathroom sink. Neither were making eye contact with each other as they glared at opposite walls.

"I hate this." Minho finally said.

"What?" Newt asked off guard after such a long silence.

"I hate this." Minho repeated. "All of it."

"Well…" Newt paused. "You brought this on yourself."

"Me?" Minho spoke incredulously. "What about you?"

"You're the one bloody ignoring me!" Newt yelled.

"Only because you started it!" Minho retaliated.

"Only because you were smothering me!"

"Well sorry if I just wanted to spend sometime with _my boyfriend._ " Minho said.

"You know, I have a life outside of you!"

"Yeah, with _Tommy._ "

That seemed to have gotten to Newt. "Don't call him that." Newt growled.

"Why not?" Minho teased. "Because you own him? Well news flash Newt, _Tommy_ isn't your boyfriend, _I am!"_

 _Well what if I want him to be?_ "I never said he was."

"Well stop acting like it!" Minho shouted, emotion thick in his voice.

The room returned to dead silent as the two boys stared into each other's eyes, filled with sadness, bitterness, anger, and loneliness.

"Maybe I wouldn't hang around him so much if you…." But Newt stopped. He was already playing with fire, there was no way he was going to get burned too.

"Maybe if I what?" Minho pushed.

"Nothing." Newt said.

"No. What Newt, what?" Minho pressed farther.

Newt sighed. "Maybe if you treated me the way he treats me, I wouldn't have ran away."

He said it so lowly, he almost believed that Minho didn't hear him. That those words didn't escape out of his mouth, lingering out in the air. That maybe all of this was imaginary and they weren't really stuck in their best friend's bathroom, arguing over there stagnated relationship.

"How does he treat you?" Minho asked, just above a whisper.

Newt opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? _He treats me like a boyfriend should?_ "He...he just...I don't know Min…"

"Do you like him?" Minho asked, sounding broken and lost.

"What?" Newt said, head snapping up, eyes wide.

"I said do you like him?"

"Min, I-"

"Just answer the question Newt!" Minho roared.

Newt flinched back. "I….no Minho."

Minho shook his head, "Newt...you don't….I get…"

"I'm not lying." Newt insisted. "I don't like him."

But Minho just shook his head. "It's okay Newt-"

"For shucks sake Minho, I'm in love with you!" Newt cried out. "I'd pick you over anyone anyday. Can't you see that?"

But Minho wasn't convinced. "How do I know that for sure?"

Newt got up and crawled over to Minho until he was sitting cross legged in front of him. "Because it's the truth." he said, reaching his hands out to cup Minho's face. "I'd choose you over and over again." he said, leaning over to kiss Minho's forehead.

Minho sighed in relief.

"Why are we fighting?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

Newt snorted. "Because you think I'm bloody in love with Tommy."

Minho laughed. " _Because you bloody do."_ he imitated, earning a smack from Newt on the shoulder.

"Slim it, will ya?" Newt laughed. "I love him like a brother. Nothing more."

Minho tilted his gaze up at Newt. "Promise."

Newt smiled. "Promise." he said as he leaned in to connect his lips to Minho's.

It was in that moment that Newt realized he was a better liar than he ever gave himself credit for.

* * *

 **A/n: Only question is, what exactly did he lie about? O_o**

 _ **Dun, dun DUN!**_

 **Okay, seriously, don't hate me, I swear I'm going somewhere with this so just hang in there.**

 **Secondly, I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I love all of your feedback, they bring me smiles and happiness :)**

 **And last, but not least, I have actually written a few chapters ahead soooo *drumroll please* more updates!**

 **So please review, I love reading what you guys have to say, you guys seriously keep me motivated :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Yay, new chapter! :D**

 **Lot's of Thominho in this one (finally!), so I hope you enjoy!**

 **And don't worry, a little Newtmas magic will be thrown in there as well (love them to death XD)**

* * *

After the two lovebirds were finally released out of the bathroom, they rejoined Thomas and Teresa in their living room. They all sat together on the couch binge watching Netflix, later joined by Chuck, who had spent the previous night at a friend's house. Before they knew it, they had all passed out on the couch from exhaustion.

* * *

That following week at school, all seemed to be going well. Newt and Minho were no longer fighting, Thomas was passing all of his classes (surprisingly), Teresa was too busy with Aris to pay any attention to Thomas (thank god), and probably the best thing that could have happened this whole week, was they finally booked their reservations at the Ski Resort up north.

Everything was going back to normal again. The world was balanced.

"Hey Tommyboy."

Thomas' heart nearly melted at the sound of Minho's smooth voice.

"Hey Min." he replied with a soft smile.

"Wanna come over tonight?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips as always. "Newt and Ben are coming over as well. We're trying to get the others together. Have a "Bros night" if you will."

Thomas smiled happily at the offer. "Sure. After practice right?"

"Duh. Don't think any of us want to have _that lecture_ from coach again!" Minho joked.

Thomas nodded. "No way. Give me a ride home." he stated more than asked.

"Sure thing Tommy."

Thomas scrunched his nose up. " _Tommy_?"

Minho seemed to be taken back, a small blush ( _Minho blushes?_ ) taken over his handsome features, only bringing out his attractive features. "Uh, sorry Thomas."

"It's fine." Thomas shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be there." he concluded.

"Good that." Minho nodded. "Come on, let's get to class, ya?"

* * *

"Wait, why am I sharing a room with you again?" Ben asked, skeptically.

"Because you love me." Gally stated matter-of-factly.

"I freaking hate you." Ben teased, whacking him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Minho snapped. "That's my favorite pillow, put that down!"

"Yeah, and it's covered in drool, gross Ben!" Gally whined.

"I'm surrounded by bloody idiots." Newt groaned into his hands.

"Why did I agree to this?" Thomas complained.

"Why am I even here?" Aris chimed in.

"I'm still here guys!" Alby acknowledged.

Ever since they got back to Minho's house, it's been nothing but nonstop bickering, play fighting, cursing, and junk food while binge watching random horror movies. Halloween was coming up soon, therefor every major channel was playing every scary movie imaginable.

Thomas was cramped up on Minho's bed, squished between Gally and Minho himself. Newt sat next to the bed, at Minho' desk, attempting to do homework. Alby sat on the floor with Aris, actually attempting to watch the latest movie playing on the screen in front of them. And Ben was...well he was just randomly pacing around the room.

"Seriously, how did I end up sharing a room with Gally?" Ben asked.

"Because shank" Minho spoke up. "Me and Newt are sharing a room, and Gally and Alby are sharing a room. That leaves you, Thomas, Aris, and Chuck. There are only two beds in each room and a pull out couch. No one wants to room with Newt and I, so that leaves Thomas and Aris in a room, and you bunking with Gally."

"Why don't I just get my own room?" Ben whined.

"Because that's hella expensive." Thomas said.

"Where is Chuck going?" Aris asked.

"With Teresa." Minho answered for Thomas, rapidly typing on his laptop. Thomas leaned over to see that he was writing down all of this information.

"Why not put Chuck with Thomas and put Aris and Ben in a room together?" Newt questioned.

"That could work too." Alby answered.

"What, you guys don't like me?" Ben asked, sounding slightly offended.

"You're the one complaining!" everyone in the room shouted, causing Ben to flinch.

"My bad." he said, raising his hands up in surrender.

"That fine with you Thomas?" Minho asked.

Thomas shrugged. _I'd rather share a room with you._ "Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay then!" Minho shouted, clapping his hands together. "I'll leave the girl's assignments to…I don't know, Brenda I guess."

"Where is she anyways?" Gally asked.

Minho shrugged, "Don't know, don't care." he said flatly.

Some boys laughed, others rolled their eyes as they went back to goofing off. All except Thomas who couldn't help to lean his head against Minho's shoulder, pretending he was interested with what he was doing on his laptop.

And Newt, who couldn't concentrate on his homework because Thomas was getting just a little too close to his boyfriend…..

* * *

Ben left early the next morning, followed by Aris. Gally and Alby left in the early afternoon, which left Minho, Newt, and Thomas all alone in Minho's room. All three had fallen asleep on Minho's bed, because those were the only two allowed to sleep there. Newt was snuggled closely up against Minho's chest. Thomas was on the other side of the bed, rolled up in a ball, hogging up most of the blankets.

"Got enough blanket Tommy?" Newt teased, shaking the boy awake.

Thomas only groaned in his deep sleep. Newt and Minho had gotten up hours ago, partly cleaning up the house, but mostly down in the living room making out on the couch. Thomas didn't need to know that though. "Slim it."

"Let the shank sleep." Minho commented from beside Newt. "Come on, we have to finish washing the dishes."

" _You_ need to finish the dishes." Newt corrected with a slight laugh.

Minho rolled his eyes. "I swear Gally has an appetite the size of Bigfoot."

Newt actually laughed at this while Thomas just kind of hummed in his sleep. "Alright, I'm going back downstairs, come join me when you're done creeping on Thomas." Minho said as he turned to leave the room, placing a kiss on Newt's cheek before exiting the room.

Newt smiled at the gesture. He stood there, watching Thomas for another minute or two, before deciding to climb into bed with Thomas. He wasn't sure why he did it, but soon he was wrapping his arms around Thomas, snuggling him close to his chest.

"Hmm, you're warm." he mumbled in his sleep.

"Hey Newt, where did - what the?" Minho came back into the room to see Newt all cuddled up with Thomas. "Well aren't you two just adorable." he teased.

Thomas groaned while Newt just rolled his eyes. "Shut it shank."

Minho just laughed. "I don't even wanna know." he said, before turning back around to leave.

"Why are you holding me?" Thomas asked, now starting to wake up.

"Remember when we would go to summer camp together?" Newt asked.

"Hmm."

"Whenever I would try to get up, you'd ask me to lay down with you until you were fully awake." Newt said. "You didn't want to be left alone in the cabin all by yourself, and Minho always ditched us."

Thomas laughed. "Yeah, but you don't have to lay with me now." he said as he began to sit up in bed.

"I got you up, didn't I?" Newt asked smugly.

Thomas lightly whacked him in the arm, still groggy from sleep. "Is that why Minho didn't freak out to you cuddling me in bed?"

Newt only replied with a shrug. "No. And ew, don't put it like that."

Thomas snorted. "Well you were."

"Yeah, but not like that, you creep." Newt said, lightly pushing Thomas.

He allowed it, as he began to climb out of bed, followed by Newt as they made their way down to the kitchen to help out Minho.

* * *

"Min, stop!" Thomas squealed as Minho continued to splash him with soapy water.

Newt had been reassigned to laundry duty in the basement while Minho and Thomas stayed upstairs in the kitchen, trying to make it look presentable. Thomas had been in the living room, rearranging the furniture, (specifically the pillows), and reorganizing the shelves when he decided to go into the kitchen to grab a quick snack.

But Minho clearly had other ideas.

"Min! Oh my God, stop!" Thomas cried out.

"No way!" Minho said, voice filled with laughter. "Not until you surrender."

"Noooo!"

"Yes!"

"Minho!"

"Tommy!"

And there it was again. That was the second time Minho had called him that. Thomas wanted to hate it. Only Newt was allowed to call him that. Everyone else used that name in a mocking, descending way except for Newt. Newt used it as encouragement. He said it with meaning and affection.

But Minho…. when he called him that, it was just different. Thomas didn't like it, but at the same time, he enjoyed it. Thomas couldn't explain it….it made him feel….special? No, that's how Newt made him feel. Minho made him feel….alive. Minho used the name in a way that challenged Thomas rather than reassure him. Newt used it to calm him, verses Minho who only used that name to invoke something inside of him.

One Nickname; two different meanings.

Thomas' head was dizzy, spinning around with unfamiliar feelings. He didn't know how to handle it. Minho was just….too much for him.

"Do you surrender?" Minho's voice broke through Thomas' foggy mind.

"Hell no!" he said, as he began throwing soap suds at Minho.

And soon broke out an all out bubble war.

* * *

Newt was not pleased with all the water on the floor. Or his two best friends drenched from head to toe in water. Or how Thomas was look at Minho. No, he didn't like any of it. _Especially_ not that way Minho was _looking back_ at Thomas. Newt was angry, upset, and highly jealous. How dare they have fun without him. How dare they stare at each other like that.

Why didn't they look at him like that? Why didn't they have fun with him like that? Where was his attention? When would it be his turn?

"Hey!" Newt said, raising his voice to get there attention, since just calling out their names didn't seem to be working.

They both snapped out of their daze to gaze over at Newt, both wearing bright smiles. "Hey."

Newt just rolled his eyes. "Mind explaining this?" Newt asked, gesturing to the area around them.

Thomas and Minho blushed deeply, sharing weird looks between each other before bursting out into laughter. Newt grew more and more jealous of the two, as they were now supporting each other, foreheads touching as they laughed together, tears streaking down their face.

"I don't even know where to begin to explain." Thomas answered truthfully.

"Yeah, things got waaay out of hand." Minho said.

"I can tell." Newt said, arms crossed. "Well, I am _not_ cleaning this up." and with that he stormed out of the room.

Thomas, wiping his face while still laughing, turned to Minho. "What's up with him?"

Minho shrugged as he tried to recompose himself. "No idea."

Thomas smiled at Minho. "You look ridiculous." he said as he rumpled up Minho's hair.

Minho immediately swatted his hands away. "Don't touch my hair, shank." Minho said, but in a clearly joking way.

Thomas shrugged with a laugh. "Newt likes when I do it."

Minho seemed to falter for a moment, but quickly snapped back. "He does?" he asked curiously.

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. You didn't know that?"

Minho fixed his gaze to the ground. "No."

"Oh." Thomas said, with a slight frown. "Well, he loves it."

"How do you know?" Minho questioned.

Thomas shrugged again. "I like to play with his hair sometimes." he said, going to touch Minho's hair, who again immediately retaliated. "But unlike you, he actually lets me touch it." he added with a laugh.

Minho laughed too, but it was slightly forced. _Why does Thomas know things about my boyfriend that I don't? Stop overreacting Min! You always forget that they are best friends!_ Minho was going crazy. He tries to have a good time with Thomas, and here he is, worrying about Newt as usual. There is nothing going on with Newt and Thomas, they are simply just really close best friends.

At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Come on Min, we gotta clean up."

Minho smiled at the nickname. He loved when Newt calls him that, but something about Thomas calling him that gives him butterflies in his stomach.

 _Wait…..what?_

"Yeah….let's go." Minho replied with a small smile.

 _Get it together Minho! No way you're going to go down this road with Thomas after getting on Newt about it._

Minho tried to gather himself as he and Thomas made their way up the stairs towards his bedroom to get cleaned up. The kitchen was still a mess and Newt was still in a funky mood, but Minho didn't care. All he cared about in this moment was Thomas. Because maybe it's not Newt.

Maybe it's Thomas who's causing all these unwanted feelings.

And if it is, then Minho is probably already screwed.

* * *

 **A/n: Horrible ending, I know, but hey! Now we can get a bunch more Thominho in here :D**

 **I'm excited (even though I probably suck at it considering my OTP is Newtmas) but tell me your thoughts. I'll also try to add some more Minewt but again, I'm so used to writing Newtmas, it may be kind of sucky.**

 **^^ again, reviews are appreciated, I love them so :)**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: New Chapter!**

 **I love not having writer's block, it's amazing :P**

* * *

After Minho, Thomas, and the kitchen were all cleaned up, the two boys decided to go help out Newt, who was still in a funky mood.

"Aww, what's wrong with my baby?" Minho teased.

"Do not call me that." Newt groaned.

"Yeah, he told me he likes it when you call him cupcake." Thomas said with a wink.

Newt fake gagged.

Minho snickered. "I bet."

"Eww. Stop. Please." Newt begged.

"Not until you get out of your rut." Minho said.

"Yeah, cheer up Newtie." Thomas chimed in.

"I will when you two stop calling me all these ridiculous names."

"Alright Isaac." Minho snickered.

"I'm going to kill you." Newt seethed.

"What?" Thomas played along. "Newt _is_ a ridiculous name."

"Isaac is more professional." Minho continued.

"Kill me now." Newt groaned.

"Oh come on Isaac." Thomas giggled. "Newton up!"

"Okay, that was just terrible." Newt said with an eye roll.

Minho covered his mouth to hide his laughter. "That was pretty bad."

"Oh whatever you two!" he said, waving them off. "Are you happy yet Newt?"

Newt shrugged.

"I have an idea." Miho said with an evil grin as he turned his gaze to Thomas.

Before Newt could even question what they were about to do, they were on him in a second, tickling him to no end. He couldn't breath, or see through his tears, as his sides began to burn from the exposure to four soft hands all over his warm, silky skin.

And then suddenly, he felt a pair of warm, wet lips against his own. Newt instantly gave him as he wrapped his arms around Minho's neck, drawing him closer to him. Granted they were in a bad position as they were laying down on the hard concrete floor of the basement, but still. Newt couldn't get enough of those intoxicating lips.

When Minho pulled away, Newt couldn't help but to catch a glimpse of Thomas from the corner of his eye. He was staring at them intently, but not with a look of disgust or uncomfortableness that he usually has when he witnesses his two best friends making out. No, he had a look of….curiousness? And Newt couldn't tell, but he could of sworn that a small smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

He couldn't tell because Thomas was biting down on his bottom lip, a certain gleam in his eye.

"Happy now?" Minho said, gaining Newt's attention.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." he said with a smile as he placed his fingers against his lips slightly.

"Good that." Minho commented with a smile of his own. "Like what you see Thomas?"

"Slim it, ya shank." he said, punching Minho.

He only shrugged. "Take a picture next time. It'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, I said slim it." Thomas teased, but he was blushing uncontrollably.

 _Did that…. no way, he's probably just embarrassed._ Newt thought to himself.

"Come on." Minho said, breaking the silence. " Let's go order pizza or something."

* * *

So there sat the three friends on the couch, devouring pizza while watching more scary movies. Newt wasn't a fan of them, and has somehow managed to fall asleep leaning on Minho's shoulder, despite the volume being turned up so loud.

Thomas, on the other hand, loved horror flicks. He could watch them anytime, all year round. Minho could have cared less. He only embraced these gatherings for the food and snuggle time with Newt. He currently had his arm wrapped around the blonde as he continued to doze off.

"I'm glad you two aren't fighting anymore." Thomas spoke up with a smile.

Minho tore his gaze from the tv towards Thomas. "Me too."

"And I'm sorry for avoiding you guys." he continued.

"You don't have to apologize." Minho assured him. "I totally get it. I was being a slinthead."

"True, but still…" Thomas said. "I've missed you guys."

Minho smiled, which was a nice change from his usual cocky smirk. "We missed you too."

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Did not, you two wouldn't stop suffocating me."

Minho snorted. "Well, can you blame us?"

Thomas just shrugged. "I'm not that special."

"Sure you are Thomas." Minho said, patting Thomas' shoulder.

But he just shook his head. "To who?"

"You're special to us." Minho clarified. "You do realize that we love you right?"

Thomas snorted. "Gross Min."

"Not like that!" he said, swatting at Thomas' arm. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah." Thomas replied with a soft smile. "I do."

"So be happy!" Minho scolded. "You're like….the bridge in our relationship. You're what connects us all together."

Thomas laughed at the sincerness. "And what does that make you?"

Minho was quiet for a minute, thinking of his response. "I'm the support on the bridge. I'm what keeps us in check."

Thomas snickered. "Oh really?"

"Definitely." Minho said with a sly smirk.

"And what does that make Newt?"

Minho paused again, actually thinking about the question. "He's the glue."

Thomas paused. "The glue?" _I don't think bridges use glue…._

"Yeah." Minho said, looking down at Newt's peacefully face. "He's what holds us all together." he said before pressing a soft kiss to Newt's forehead, causing him to stir a bit before a small smile painted across his face.

Thomas smiled at the sweet moment. Minho was more thoughtful than what he gave him credit for. And when he smiled that genuine smile of his, Thomas' heart melted to the floor. Newt was so lucky. He got to have _that_ all to himself. Thomas was jealous, but at the same time happy. He knew Newt deserved that happiness, and if he finds that in Minho, then that's all that matters.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Thomas asked.

"I promised to hook you up with someone." Minho said with an evil gleam in his eye.

 _Uh oh._ "Minho…" Thomas warned.

"No, I'm serious!" Minho said, becoming all excited. "I'm going to make this happen."

"But I-"

"Let's see." Minho continued on. "There's Zart," he said with a wink. "or Sonya," another wink, "or there's Ben, or Gally or-"

" _Please, stop!_ " Thomas said, covering his ears.

"What?" Minho said teasingly.

"No way in hell I would _EVER_ date Gally." Thomas said, shivering at the mere thought.

But Minho just laughed it off. "Oh come on Thomas! There has to be someone out there for you!"

 _You._ "No one." he replied.

"Seriously Thomas, no one?"

 _Newt._ "Nope."

"Thomas, be serious."

 _Okay, both of you then._ "I am! There is no one I want to date. _Especially_ not Gally. Or Sonya. Or anyone else." Thomas clarified.

Minho just made a noise of disbelief before continuing on. "I'm going to find him."

"Minho…"

"Or her."

"What?"

"The person you like." Minho clarified, causing Thomas' heart rate to rise. "I'm going to find out who it is."

Thomas swallowed. "And when you do?"

Minho turned and smiled wickedly at Thomas. "I'm going to hook you guys up."

"Well, good luck with that." Thomas said.

"Well at least give me a hint." Minho pleased.

Thomas paused for a moment. _Couldn't hurt._ "It's a guy."

"Knew it." Minho said with a smirk. "Come on, give me something else."

Thomas tapped his chin pretending to think. "He's cute."

Minho rolled his eyes. "Come on Thomas."

"Alright, alright," Thomas conceded. "He's…. funny, _cute,_ artistic, athletic, smart…..outgoing…. caring ….tall…." it took him a moment to realize that everything he said, described _both_ Minho and Newt.

But Minho just nodded along, oblivious to who Thomas was talking about. "Sounds like a nice guy."

 _They are._ "Yeah, but it'll never happen," Thomas reassured.

Minho frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Thomas paused. "They're already taken." he said, intentionally not saying he.

There was silence in the air for only a moment. "Well…" Minho said. "He doesn't know what he's missing."

Thomas smiled at the comment. "That's not true."

"Sure it is." Minho said. "Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"But I don't need anyone Minho." And then just because he can, he added. "All I need is you guys."

Minho smiled. "And we're lucky to have you."

Thomas doesn't know what came over him, but he decided to lean over and rest his head against Minho's shoulder, just how Newt laid on his other side. And to his surprise, Minho wrapped his other arm around his shoulder, snuggling Thomas closer into his side.

"Sleepy?" Minho asked.

And even though he wasn't in the least bit, Thomas nodded, his eyelids becoming droopy as he tried to let sleep take over his body. Thomas felt happy in this moment. Maybe he couldn't have Minho or Newt. But right now, lying on this couch with the both of them was just enough for him.

And just as he drifted away into slumber, he could of sworn he felt soft, warm lips, that could belong to none other than Minho, press against his forehead, causing a warm fuzzy feeling to envelope his body. And just like Newt, he stirred a bit, before a bright smile was plastered on his face.


	13. Chapter 13 (Part 1)

**A/n: So I forgot to** **post this earlier today XD oops.**

 **Part one of two (possibly three) with lots of Thominewt, so enjoy!**

 **Small warning: This is a halloween themed chapter, so it may or may not be scary, (not sure how great I am at this), sooooo yeah, review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

The next week or so of school flew by pretty fast. Halloween was just around the corner and Minho was planning something big. He refused to disclose what exactly it was he was planning but he assured everyone involved that "it wouldn't be illegal". But Thomas didn't care, he just enjoyed the season of fall in general.

In fact, it was an early Saturday morning and Thomas was currently at a local farm with his mom, his two siblings, Minho and Newt of course. They were walking around, picking out ripe pumpkins and plump apples. His mom planned on baking a few pies, while the teens planned on carving scary pumpkins and eating sweet caramel apples.

And who could forget the apple cider and doughnuts?

It was Chuck's idea to spend the day at the farm, and he enjoyed looking at the animals over in the petting zoo. Newt enjoyed going through the orchards and picking out the perfect pumpkin and filling up baskets of apples. And all though it was a chilly day, Thomas' favorite part was always the hayride. Teresa enjoyed running through the corn mazes while Minho only cared for "after hours" when the corn mazes and hayrides turned into ones of terror, being able to run through haunted houses and scare Newt to no end.

And then there was Thomas' mom who really only cared about the pumpkin scented candles.

"Tom, come take a picture with me!" Teresa would say. She always loved poking her head through the cardboard cutouts, making silly faces.

"Look how big this pumpkin is!" Chuck loved finding the biggest one he could find, climbing up on top of it, trying to figure out if it was real or not.

As they wandered around throughout the day, they always managed to run into people they knew. For instance, they ran into Brenda, Sonya, and Harriet, (Brenda in particular didn't want to tag along this morning with Minho), Teresa had conveniently ran into Aris, and of course Thomas couldn't go a day without seeing Gally.

"He likes you." Minho snickered into his ear, causing Thomas to whack him in the head.

That didn't stop them from having fun. Whenever it got particularly windy however, Minho and Newt would always huddle up together for warmth. Thomas grew jealous most times, reminding himself that they were just cold. But after having to huddle up with his two siblings, he realized that he would much rather be bear hugged by Minho and have Newt's heat radiate on to him.

 _Is that weird?_

But Thomas got his wish while sitting on the hayride. Thomas sat in the middle of Minho and Newt on either side of him. Chuck and Teresa sat near the front of the truck, behind the driver. Thomas had to promise Chuck he would sit next to him later tonight, when they rode it again through "The Haunted Forest". Chuck wasn't a fan of scary things. He, (along with Newt) tend to get scared very easily, but leave it to Minho to find some magic loophole to get them to do something scary and traumatizing.

It was getting later into the day, and for some reason it had gotten chiller. Well, when you're in a moving vehicle, sitting on the outside, in a bed filled with hay, it tends to become a lot winder, therefore making it even colder. But it wasn't Thomas who was having an issue, who had layered up quite a bit, but Newt, who was shivering, with chattering teeth.

"Cold?" Thomas teased, bumping his shoulder against Newt's.

"Shut up and bloody hug me or something." Newt snapped.

Thomas only laughed at his empty threat as he wrapped his arms around Newt. He instantly sighed in relief, loving the heat Thomas was generating as he turned his body into Thomas' to absorb more of it. Newt also didn't mind that he smelled nice, his usual musky scent blended with pumpkin. Minho at first was too busy looking at his phone to notice anything going on around him. But soon enough he looked up to see his two best friends cuddling with one another.

"You two comfortable?" he asked, and for the first time, Thomas couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was actually being serious.

"Why don't you join us?" Newt said. It caught Thomas off guard because he thought he was just kidding, but then he turned to see that Newt's face was all seriousness.

So Minho just shrugged and pulled Thomas into his warm arms. Thomas thought that it was going to be weird, cuddling together in one massive pile of flesh and clothes. But in reality, he liked it. He felt nothing but heat and calmness as he melted into the two people he cared about most. Newt had repositioned himself so that his arms were fully wrapped around Thomas, and Minho's arms stretched around Thomas, and a little bit towards Newt, who had rested his head against Thomas' shoulder again. Minho, who was taller than the two, rested his head on top of Thomas' head. All three of them sighed in content, at the warmth, not caring who was around them. Even if they were in the back of a truck filled with hay and various onlookers.

* * *

"Do I have to go?" Chuck quivered, hiding behind his mom like a little kid.

Newt softened, speaking up before Minho had a chance to give his two cents. "Of course not."

"You can stay here with Sis." Thomas answered.

"Are you scared too?" Chuck asked his big sister.

"No." Teresa answered with a shrug. "But I might accidently punch somebody in the face if they tried anything."

That caused everyone to laugh, easing the mood. The family stood outside what was supposed to be a haunted house. It had three floors, including an attic but not including the basement. You are supposed to enter into the main level of the house before making your way down to the basement. After that, is when the fun is supposed to begin.

"Be safe boys." Thomas' mother spoke up. "I did bring any extra diapers." She added with a chuckle.

"We will be fine, Ms. Edison." Minho reassured. "I'll watch out for my boys." He said wrapping an arm around each of them.

"Okay." She said. "We will be over by the corn maze." Chuck liked to see the kids at the end of the maze run out screaming, being chased by some corn maze monster. Especially when Teresa would go through.

"We should be out within an hour." Thomas said. "Then we'll probably go to something else."

"Yeah!" Minho piped up excitedly. "I wanna go through the new one! Apparently it has these crazy spider looking things, I think they're called Grievers."

Chuck shivered. "Sounds horrifying."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be this old abandoned hospital, where the patients turned into mutants." Minho continued.

"Apparently it's supposed to be pitch black dark in there, and super scary." Newt said.

"Well... Don't die." Chuck answered.

"We won't" Minho said while the other two replied "We'll try."

Chuck snickered while Teresa just rolled her eyes. "Come get me for that one." She said.

"Will do." Minho said, before dragging his two boys away with him.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The line was long, the weather freezing, but they finally made it to the front. The three boys would be going in with another group of four, which just happened to be Alby, Gally, and Ben, and their other friend Frypan, who goes to a different school than them.

Thomas just couldn't catch a break.

"You guys scared?" came Gally.

"Hell no!" Minho answered.

"Well, if ya ain't scared, you ain't human." Frypan said.

"Well I'm bloody terrified." Newt said, beginning to shiver again. Thomas wondered if it was from the cold or from actually being scared.

"This is nothing compared to that haunted hospital he's trying to make us go through." Thomas said.

"WICKED Asylum?" Alby asked.

"Yeah, that one!" Minho practically screamed bouncing up and down.

"Mind if we tag along?" Gally asked.

"Only if you don't mind his sister coming along." Minho answered before Thomas could.

"Your sister went through earlier." Frypan said with a laugh. "Came out screaming her pretty little head off."

"Please, that girl is afraid of her own shadow, it doesn't surprise me." Minho scoffed.

Frypan laughed, about to reply, but then it was their turn to enter into the haunted house. They all shared worried looks with one another before stepping forward, through the entryway of the house. On the inside was your typical, old, decaying, vacant and highly disturbing house. The floors creaked, the pictures on the wall old, watchful eyes following your every move, moldy ceilings, torn furniture, broken lightbulbs and floorboards.

"Welcome!" out of nowhere, a skeleton jumped out of the corner of the room, screaming.

All seven boys jumped in terror.

"Welcome, to my haunted house!" he continued in a snarly voice. "You might not have seen the sign outside, but it clearly states no visitors." he says, a strange calm entering his voice as he creeps closer to them. "But now that you _are_ here…." he says with a pause. "The fun can begin!" he says animatedly, throwing his arms up into the air.

"There is only one rule in this house." he continues on with an evil smile. "Try to survive." he says, pointing to another entry way behind him.

At first the group stands frozen in fear, not realizing they're supposed to move. "Better hurry," the skeleton looking thing said. "Before the monsters come out!"

And at that, the seven boys carefully maneouvered around the skeleton looking thing, and made their way to the other side of the small room, towards the doorway.

"And one more thing!" came the creepy voice behind them. "No running!" and then erupted a horrid, cackling laugh.

And at that, the boys bolted down the hallway.

* * *

At the end of the dimly lit hallway, was a staircase, leading into oblivion. At the front of the group was of course Minho and Alby, The hallway was so small, only two people could stand side by side. Behind the leaders was Newt who was hanging on for dear life onto Thomas, who was in all honesty, holding him back just as tight. And then of course behind them was Ben and Frypan, with Gally bringing up the rear.

"Well, here we go guys." Minho said, before beginning to cautiously descend down the stairs.

It was a scary way down, for it was pretty much pitch black and everything squeaked. From the hallway, the stairs looked deep in depth and steep. In the background you could hear various screams and footsteps. Only one group was allowed on each floor at a time, so there was noise above them, and of course from below from whoever awaited for their arrival.

Suddenly, a yelp came from Minho as he realized he hit the bottom of the stairs, causing Newt, Thomas and everyone else to bump into the back of each other.

"Watch it!" came Alby and "ouch." from Newt and "what the-" from probably Gally.

All of a sudden, dim, fluorescent lights came on, lighting up the basement of the house. It was a typical basement, all brick and concrete, filled with hardware tables, tools, and machinery. There was a small, staticy tv in the corner of the room, set in front of a torn up couch. There was a dead rat, trapped in a mousetrap on the other end of the room.

And in the middle of the room was a workshop table, with a dead body on top. There was blood all over, a man standing over him, working on the body. "Welcome to my workshop!" he said it without looking up from his spot, some sort of sharp blade in his hand.

The boys quickly looked around the room, looking for some type of escape. In the corner of the room, was another staircase, hiding beside an old, dusty, wall to floor cabinet.

"Help me!" The man said, jumping up on the table to a sitting position. Again the seven boys jumped in fear. "Help Me! Don't just stand there, _help me!_ " he screamed bloody murder.

Newt was the first one to come to his senses as he dashed for the staircase, followed by Minho and Thomas, calling out his name. Before they knew it, they had ran the whole way up the second set of stairs.

"Bloody hell!" Newt screamed.

"Damn Newt!" Gally yelled.

"How the hell did you run so fast?!" Alby came.

"Don't you have a freaking _limp!"_ Ben asked.

"Yeah, and it bloody hurts." came Newt, all out of breath.

After they spend a few moments catching their breath, they remembered where they were and continued down yet another hallway. The hallway was dark, but there hadn't been that many stairs so they had to be back on the main floor. However, as they continued down the hallway, no light in sight, Minho bumped his ankle against a new set of stairs.

"Stair up ahead!" he warned as they went back to lines of two. When they reached the top of the staircase, they were in a much bigger open room.

"Floor number two." Minho breathed out.

"Yeah, and one more to go." Ben said.

"Three." Thomas corrected. "We have to make it back down to the first floor." And he had a point. They entered into the main room of the house, which contained one staircase going down. They clearly needed to find one that went up, meaning, there must be some hidden room off to the side they didn't catch the first time.

"Alright, well...less talking, more walking." Gally said, losing his sense of confidence.

"I'm not so sure I want to do the Asylum after this." Newt said

"Yeah, let's just go home and watch _Halloween_ or something." Frypan said.

"No way, shanks!" came Minho, "this is too much fun!"

All the boys shook their head in disagreement as they continued around the big, open room. From the looks of the furniture and boarded up doors, it looks like a dinning room. The other rooms must be bathrooms, bedrooms, maybe a closet or maybe a small playroom. Behind the doors came various noises; running water, static television, an old creepy piano….

And the scratchy noise of the creaky floor boards.

And of course the peeling paint.

The moldy smell

Yup. This was definitely paradise.

When they got to the middle of the room, the lights flickered and then went out. The seven boys screamed, and all around, you could hear the other groups screaming from different floors. Since they were out of the basement, a new group had probably moved in, therefore, the screams surrounded them like a blanket or terror.

The air in the room went cold. The air became, thicker, harder to swallow.

No one.

Moved.

An inch.

Then, flashes of white whirled by them in a blur. Images flashed across the wall, all scary and demented. Wind wooshed through the air, ugly screaming laughter erupted throughout the room. It felt like they were spinning. When would the madness stop?

And then, the lights flickered on for a mere second, showcasing a room full of-

"Zombies!" they all screamed out in unison.

What happened next was all a blur. The lights went on and off, the first time obviously for about a minute or two. Then for about 45 seconds, then 30 and so on as the zombies approached. Then, when the flickering turned to second intervals, it turned into strobe lighting. It got harder to see, harder to blink, for every time they did, the zombies appeared closer and closer.

There was no way out.

They were trapped in the middle of the room, awaiting a mass zombie attack.

"Guys!" Gally screamed out.

The boys turned in the direction of the voice to see Gally trying to sneak around. "Over here!" he shouted.

The boys followed behind blindly, trying to avoid any and all contact of the trailing zombies. Granted they aren't even _allowed to_ touch you, it was still highly terrifying. But finally, they realized where Gally was leading them. On the other side of the room was a broken doorway that leads to another passageway going up. Only problem is when they get there, it became very apparent that they're aren't any stair their.

"Well, what the hell do we do now?!" came Ben.

"And think fast!" Newt screamed. "They're bloody catching up to us!" he shouted, pointing behind them.

Thomas jumped to the front, pushing Gally aside to examine the hall. "We climb." he answered before grabbing on to the side railing and walking up along the ledge. The others wanted to argue, but soon realized they had no choice as the growing crowd of zombies began to reach out for them. So they climbed, Thomas, followed by Newt, who was followed by Minho, who had to push him along with his limp, and so on.

But when they reached the top, Thomas stopped.

"What's going on?" Alby shouted who was now at the bottom.

"We've reached the attic!" Thomas yelled down.

"And?" came Gally.

" _And_ it's a low roof!" Thomas called down. "We're gonna have to crawl." he said as he began crawling through the tiny space. And so began their new journey as they crawled through the dusty attic. They could hear screams all throughout the house, the foundation vibrating from it all. It was cramped, probably tall enough for them to crawl on their knees, but definitely only wide enough for one, maybe two people to crawl next to each other. But luckily for them, it was a straight shot across the floor, and nothing too scary popped out except for some fake spiders and rats, the occasional bug here or there.

It was dark throughout this whole experience, so when Thomas reached the end, he didn't know it until he slid down screaming for his life.

"Thomas!" everyone screamed out. (Except for Newt but we already knew that).

"Tommy!" Newt shouted out. He got a very muffled response. He felt his way around until his hand slammed against metal. "Hey!" he shouted out. "I think it's a slide!" he meant to back up, but his hand slipped and he fell forward down the shoot.

Once again the group screamed out for him, but got no answer. So one by one they carefully made their way over to where the other two had fallen, until they two fell down the chute. When the last one (being Alby) shot out at the end, they found themselves in a brightly lit laundry room.

"Well that was fun." Thomas answered, standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Slim it." Minho said, then added with his own smirk. "But it was fun watching you all face plant."

They all mumbled incoherent things before deciding to leave the room. There was no way they were going to take a chance of something popping out at them. That was before a zombie popped out of a drying machine, another out of a washer. Before running out the room, they didn't fail to see the zombie arm sticking out of a basket full of bloody clothes.

* * *

The seven boys came out running out the house, not stopping until they reached Thomas' mother….. on the other side of the farm. The rest of the house after the laundry room had been a series of twisted hallways and various zombies jumping out at them. At the end of the maze-like hallways was a dimly lit yellow kitchen covered in blood, a cook chopping away at human flesh. After that they had had about enough and ran into the main room (the kitchen had been the hidden room) and straight out the back door, following the group that was ahead of them.

When the boys reached their safe haven, they bent over, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breaths.

Chuck giggled. "Panseycakes." he said with a giggle.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

Teresa rolled his eyes. "A knew word he learned from some book."

The others seemed to nod in understanding.

"So, who wants to go on the haunted hayride?" Thomas' mother piped up with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Afterall, anything had to be better than _that_ haunted house.

* * *

 **A/n: Hope that wasn't too bad.**

 **Next chapter will be the WICKED Asylum, incase you thought I forgot ;)**

 **Lol, it's already written out. I had originally wrote this as one whole chapter, but seeing as this is already over 3500 words, I figured I needed to stop somewhere. :P**

 **So as always review and tell me what you think.**

 **Next chapter tomorrow (I swear I won't forget!) and of course more Thominewt :D**


	14. Chapter 14 (Part 2)

**A/n: Hey guys!**

 **I'm so sorry it's been so long and it's obviously past Halloween, but I don't really care since I've already written this :P**

 **School…...sucks guys :/ I meant to have this posted well over a week ago and then I started having one problem after another and yeah. It was terrible.**

 **But I'm back so yay!**

* * *

The hayride was definitely a lot more calming after going through that last haunted house. As promised, Thomas sat somewhere in the middle of the truck bed with Chuck by his side, Teresa stationed on the other. Newt and Minho were seated across from them, the four other boys equally on either side of them.

Thomas always tried to tell Chuck that sitting in the middle of the truck is actually a bad idea. Everyone knows when it comes to scare tactics, they _always_ go towards the middle. He secretly believed Chuck loved it though. Kid was pretty tough, Teresa always managed to get him to go through at least one haunted house. The corn maze was out of the question, but usually she could get him to go through a normal, one floor, house. No stairs, no scary basements, just an entry and an exit.

He liked those. Meant he had a quick escape.

During the hayride, various creatures of the night popped out of the woods and scared the travelers onboard. Chuck was okay for the most part, he wasn't a fan of jump scares, but if he saw something coming, he was usually okay. Had to admit, when Minho would reach across and tap Chuck, or randomly scream out, it always made Thomas laugh at the look Chuck would give him, followed by a server death glare.

Finally, when the ride was over with, they started heading back towards the main attractions.

"Who wants to go shoot some zombies?" Ben asked, pointing towards a barn where you got laser guns and shot at them.

Everyone was nodding their head in agreement when Minho broke through the chatter. "But what about the Asylum?"

"What?"

"You still wanna go through that?"

"You can't be serious."

"Yeah right!"

"No bloody way!"

"Here we go again..."

"Is he crazy?"

They all began answering at once.

"Oh, slim it, will ya?" he shouted. "And, yes, I'm serious."

The boys were dumbfounded. He couldn't _really_ be serious, right?

"I think we should do it." Teresa said.

Everyone was silent.

"See?" Minho said, placing his arm around Teresa, who glared at him in return. "I'm not crazy!"

"Yeah, whatever." Thomas finally spoke up. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

The building was huge. Or, wide, depending on how you look at it. As one would imagine, it was an old, rusty building, three floors high, and part of the hospital sign burned out, only showing the letters **WCKD**. Windows were broken, paint peeling, and screams echoed all throughout the facility, including ones of what could only be the creepy monsters waiting inside.

Unlike the last house, where up to eight people can go in together, only four can go in at a time as a group. So the group was obviously split into two, Teresa, Minho, Newt, and Thomas would be going in first, (thank you Minho), followed by Ben, Frypan, Gally, and Alby. So as the first group entered into the building, they heard the other group cheering them on and wishing them luck.

But really what they heard was Gally laughing and hoping they don't die.

From the moment they stepped inside the old abandoned building, everything began to go downhill from there. Already, Teresa has accidently ran into a wall, Minho had gotten them lost around a few corners, Thomas nearly punched someone, and Newt at some point had fallen down.

And they were still on the first floor.

The first floor was dark, and kind of an open space. A lot of things just kind of popped out at them. Various patients in different conditions, bloody nurses, random animals dropping down from the ceiling, such as spiders and bats. It was all just a little too much.

But soon enough they came to a lit hallway, and ascended up the stairs, to a new "ward". It was labeled "Waiting Room" as they entered through the doorway, and into a bright, white room. At the end of the hallway, was another entryway. It was a straight, narrow hallway, and on either side of them were rooms, with wall to floor windows. As they passed by each room, there were patients in them of course. But these were different than the ones on the first floor.

These patients looked more….demented. They made inhuman noises and looked deathly ill. Their clothes were torn, blood everywhere. Some just rocked back and forth on their beds, knees to their chest. Others banged continuously on the windows. Some screamed for help, and others just remained motionless.

When they reached the end of the hallway, the new entryway read "Testing Center". This room as also a bright white lit room. like the last hallway, this one was divided up into rooms, these longer as to fit more equipment. A few just had patients on top of tables, screaming. Others had patients sitting in electric chairs, some in straitjackets, just roaming the hallway, getting in the groups faces. There was even one person sitting in a corner at the end of the hallway, whispering to himself about how someone named Rose had apparently taken his nose.

Somehow, between running and screaming, and not being able to move in fear, they managed to find another hallway, that led them to another set of stairs. This was the last part of the Asylum and it was labeled "End Zone" but there was caution tape everywhere (except for where they were supposed to enter of course).

It was dimly lit inside, various things lurking within the room, filled with grunts and grumbles. Throughout the room they saw flashes of people, their faces. They looked kind of like zombies, but entirely different. They still looked… alive. And fast. They were kind of slumped over, and just downright creepy. As the group tried to weave through the room, it seemed more of them appeared.

This had to be the creepiest room yet.

And then just like the last house, the lights flickered off, and the only thing that could be heard was the screams of the five teens, as they ran for their lives.

* * *

The group had to run around a few corners, down a ramp or two, and avoid a few more monster looking things, (Thomas thinks he faintly saw something labeled a "Griever"?), before finally making it out of the Asylum.

And somehow all in one piece.

"Never….Again!" Newt wheezed, hands on his knees. **(A/n: OMG, that rhymed!)**

"Minho has successfully lost all friendship points." Thomas said.

"That is the _LAST_ time I do something suggested by _you!_ " Teresa squeaked out.

Minho, who didn't even look fazed, just shrugged. "Totally worth it."

That gained him three very hard punches to the shoulder.

* * *

Eventually the eight teens made it back to Thomas' mom and Chuck, who had been waiting patiently by the exit for the group to return. They had went through a couple more, less frightening, haunted house and even shot at some zombies before deciding it was time to go home.

Back at Thomas' house, they all sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate and watching old cartoon reruns. Everyone pretty much fell asleep on the couch, but not before sharing old scary stories, and the pranks they used to pull when they were little.

"Ms. Paige suspended me for a week!" Minho laughed.

"Yeah, and who was stuck doing your homework for that week?" Newt questioned.

Minho rolled his eyes. "Geez Newt, it was third grade! What was it, two plus two?"

"Nah, he probably had to color a picture according to a number key." Ben said.

"Okay, the time in seventh grade when we vandalized the school." Thomas said.

"We did not vandalize it!" Gally defended.

"We wrote on the side of the building "Mr. Janson eats children"." Minho laughed.

"Yeah, who came up with _that_ one?" Alby asked.

"You did." everyone replied.

"Oh yeah!" he said. "I remember! We were in class, maybe biology? And Mr. Jason was saying something about eating chicken and he had accidently said children."

Thomas shuttered again. "I wouldn't be surprised if he did".

And the stories, just like that one, continued on until one by one everyone fell asleep in Thomas' living room.

* * *

 **A/n: Short, but I've honestly got nothing else and I didn't want to add it to chapter 15 because it's an entirely different week, setting, etc, and I didn't want to mess up the flow of it, so I'm stopping at 1500 words. :(**

 **But I've posted chapter 15 (or at least am about to) as well as chapter 16 and that chapter will definitely be longer.**

 **As for when I will update again, I don't want to make any promises but chapter 17 is almost done (I ended up rewriting a couple chapters) and should be posted soon.**

 **I wish I could come up with an uploading schedule :( but I'm such a spontaneous (and just lazy) person. But I love writing and I love this story so I'll figure something out.**

 **So until next time! ~Fourtris loves Newtmas**


	15. Chapter 15: The Party (Part 1)

**A/n: So I've started labeling my chapters (i.e this one is labeled "the party". Not sure If I will keep doing it, but let me know what you think.**

 **Also, I love the requests I've been getting! I've been asked for more Newtmas and some more Thominho, so hopefully this chapter will make someone happy ;)**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

The following week flew by fast. At least for the most part. Thomas had exams in all of his classes, but Newt and Minho seemed to have it pretty easy, seeing as they don't share all their classes together. Anyways, it was finally Friday, and seeing as the football season was over, there was no game to attend. So, the three friends were at Minho's house for the weekend.

"No, hang that up over there." Minho said, walking into the room, carrying yet another box.

"That's the third time you've told me to bloody move this thing!" Newt complained as he moved his streamers across the room.

Thomas just laughed while he painted a pumpkin. "You two are adorable."

Newt snorted and Minho chuckled. "He loves me."

"Do not." Newt shot back.

"That's not what Minho told me." Thomas chuckled, causing Newt to blush deeply.

" _Minho!_ " he seethed.

Minho smirked. "What?". But Newt just shook his head.

"How many of these pumpkins am I supposed to paint, exactly?" Thomas questioned.

Minho just shrugged. "I don't know….. why don't you carve some."

"Like the ones over there?" Thomas asked, pointing to the pile of pumpkins he had carved earlier.

"Oh…. well, do whatever, I don't care!" he said, walking away to retrieve more boxes.

"What's his problem?" Thomas mumbled.

Newt laughed. "He's just mad because-"

"Newt!" Minho shouted. "Don't you dare!"

Which only caused him to burst out with laughter. "Wait!" Newt said as he jumped down from his stool, where he was hanging streamers, to run over to Thomas. He bent down next to him and began whispering in his ear, when Minho bolted back into the room.

"What are you-NEWT!" he said, but it was too late.

Newt and Thomas were on the floor rolling in laughter. "Oh, haha, you think you're _so_ funny!" Minho seethed.

Thomas nodded his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No wonder he's so cranky!"

Newt could barely breath from laughing so hard.

"Okay, can we please just continue decorating for the party?" Minho pleaded.

After the two teens got up off the floor, the three friends continued on with their party planning. It had been a half day today at school, so Minho thought it would be a great idea to spend their Friday getting ready for his, supposed to be, "Epic Halloween Party", as he was putting it. So right after school ended, the three boys hopped in Minho's car and they went to the store for party supplies, and some halloween costumes, of course.

"What's left to do?" Thomas asked.

"We gotta hang some stuff outside." Minho said. "And someone has to split up the candy."

"What do you mean?" Newt asked.

"Well, someone has to stay here and pass out candy while we go trick or treating." he said.

"Wait, we're _actually_ going trick or treating?" Thomas questioned.

"Uh, yeah." Minho said, as if that was a stupid question. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Min, we're sixteen." Newt answered.

Minho snorted. "Fifteen."

" _It's not my fault my birthday is in December!"_ Newt shot back with rage.

He hates being made fun of his age.

"Chill Newt." Thomas said, not realizing his pun.

"Yeah." Minho snickered. "Wouldn't want to get on Santa's naughty list."

Newt grumbled something unintelligent under his breath as he left the room, most likely to get some more supplies.

"That was mean, Minho." Thomas belittled.

"What I do wrong?" Minho pressed, but Thomas just shook his head as he left to go find the limping blonde.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

"He didn't mean it." Thomas tried to cheer Newt up. "He just likes messing around."

"But he know's I hate talking about my birthday!" Newt complained.

Thomas frowned as he sat down next to Newt on the hard basement floor. "We know." he said as he wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulder. "But don't let it get to you."

Newt just shrugged. "I hate that I'm the youngest."

Thomas laughed. "So does Chuck."

"You're lucky." he says. "At least you have siblings."

Thomas shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm the middle child. You get all the attention because you're an only child. Chuck gets the most because he's the baby, and well…..Teresa is Teresa." Thomas explained. "I'm kind of just…..ignored."

Newt shook his head. "Your family loves you Tommy."

He paused. "Chuck and Teresa, yeah. And mom too. I know that."

Newt frowned. "Everyone loves you Thomas. What's wrong?"

He was silent. "It's nothing. Look, my point is, so what you have a late birthday? You're definitely the most mature, I mean that has to account for something, right?"

"Yeah, but, still…"

"Nope!" Thomas interjected. "You are Newt, and that is who you are. Little ole, fifteen year old Newt, freckles included."

Newt blushed. "Do not!"

"Do too! They're adowabole!" he said in a baby voice as he pinched his cheeks.

Newt grunted. "I hate you."

"You love me." Thomas said as he poked his nose, causing Newt to wrinkle it up. "I've always like how you're able to do that." Thomas said, flicking his nose now, causing him to make it twitch.

"Will you stop it!" Newt said, swatting him away, but he was smiling.

Thomas chuckled. "Come on." Thomas said, ruffling up Newt's hair, causing him to close his eyes and sigh in delight. "Let's go help Min out."

"Do we have to? I'd rather stay locked up in here with you." Newt said, but then blushed, realizing what he had just said. _Please don't take it the wrong way…._

"As much as I would love to." Thomas began. "We both know he needs us in there."

The two boys laughed before Thomas took Newt's hand and they walked back towards their friend in need of a little extra help.

* * *

The two boys spent the night at Minho's house. Somehow Newt and Thomas ended up snuggled up together on the floor, but when they woke up, they saw Minho hogging up not only the covers, but the entire bed itself.

"And he wonders why he isn't getting any." Newt scoffed as he exited out his room. Thomas just chuckled as he followed Newt out and into the kitchen.

By the time Minho had decided to get up and join the rest of the world, Newt and Thomas had already ate breakfast and had began to decorate the kitchen. They had all slept in, so by now it was around 2pm when Minho had finally joined them. Newt was baking in the kitchen, dancing, and Thomas was dancing in the living room, while making goodie bags. Music was blasting from the stereo system.

"What is happening right now?" Minho practically yelled.

"Testing the entertainment center!" Thomas replied. "Good news! It works!"

"No shit!" Minho said as he went to grab a snack in the kitchen.

"What's in the oven?"

"Cookies!" Newt yelled.

"The song ended, why are you still screaming!" Minho asked.

"Because COOKIES!"

"He _really_ likes cookies Min." Thomas answered.

"Since when?"

Newt gasped. Thomas erupted with laughter. "Since forever!"

"I'm hurt!" Newt declared.

"I thought it was cake you had a thing for?" Minho sounded so lost.

"Uh dude. Cupcakes." Thomas dead panned.

"And not just any cupcakes!" Newt defended.

"Yeah. Real cupcakes. Vanilla, with the filling inside and the good frosting on top. You know, the whipped cream type, not the other nasty one. With sprinkles too. He hates processed desert."

Newt shook his. "It's like you don't even know me." he said with fake hurt.

Minho just rolled his eyes. "I've known you since we were practically in diapers, I think I know enough."

Thomas laughed. "You've been dating for two and didn't even know about the head scratching."

Minho just grunted while Newt blushed deeply. "Y-you told him that?"

Thomas shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

 _He has a point_. "I-its just embarrassing."

"Are you kidding? It's adorable." Thomas said, before blushing at his statement. "I mean, you know, it's just, um, when you-"

"Yeah." Newt finished.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"Okay then." Minho said, clapping his hands together. "What's left to do?"

"Do we need to decorate the patio?" Thomas asked.

"Nah. It's supposed to be really cold and rainy tonight, we'll just stay inside. Besides, it's not a big party, just our usual group, plus Brenda's annoying friends. Minus Teresa of course."

"Chucky coming Tommy?"

He shrugged. "Only for a little bit. I'm gonna take him trick or treating with us and then walk him home. Apparently Minho has some plans for us later on that Chuck should not be involved in."

"Like what?" Newt asked.

"Alcohol and-"

"Please. Stop talking." Thomas dead panned.

Minho shrugged. "Alright, whatever. You'll find out soon enough Newt."

"O-okay."

* * *

Everyone arrived around four. There was music playing, snacks to eat, games to play, and a lot of yelling. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone was wearing a costume, including Newt, who was dressed as a dragon, Minho a king, (typical), and Thomas as his trusty knight. Yes, they were matching, and it was Minho's idea, but you'd be crazy if you didn't think they look amazingly dorky together.

There were others amongst the crowd. Brenda was dressed as an angel, Sonya also an angel, but one of darkness. Aris is Robin, Teresa is Batman. Harriet is Superwoman, Ben is...not quite sure _what_ Ben is. Alby is Han Solo and Gally is the Joker. And then There's Chuck, dressed as a Stormtrooper.

Everyone agreed that they would go trick or treating together later on in the night. Thomas and Chuck were gonna go earlier so that he could take him home. He agreed to stay with Newt, passing out candy while the others went out later on. He didn't mind as he would be getting candy with his brother, and Newt seemed as if he could have cared less about all this trick or treating nonsense.

Thomas thinks the haunted houses pretty much ruined his Halloween spirit.

So as the night went on, they played board games, video games, charades, Chuck even got them to play a _very_ heated game of Musical Chairs. When it got around six, Thomas and Chuck left the house. The others, excluding Newt, decided they would go around eight, so they continued on with their party games and junk food.

Thomas and Minho live within walking distance of each other, but in two different neighborhoods. So, Thomas took Chuck around Minho's first, which took them about an hour. Then they left his block, and walked over to there's, hit all of the houses in their neighborhood, before finally making it back to their house, where he dropped Chuck off with his enormous bag of candy.

By the time Thomas made it back to Minho's house, it was almost 8:30pm and the group had long gone. It was dark by now, the flow of kids slowing down, at least the little ones anyways. Thomas had his flashlight in his hand when he rang the doorbell.

Newt opened it of course.

"Trick or treat!" Thomas announced, holding out his bag of candy.

"Do you know how many Elsa's I've seen?!" Newt exclaimed. "If I see another Elsa, or god forbid another Jedi, I'm going to die." he said.

Thomas just chuckled. "You gonna give me candy or not?"

Newt just huffed as he put a handful of candy inside of Thomas bag. "Tank wo!"

Newt rolled his eyes. "Stop talking like three year old and get inside before you catch a cold!" Newt scolded.

"Alright, mother." Thomas laughed, shoving Newt on his way in.

Newt closed the door behind him as Thomas walked inside the living room and dumped his candy out on the floor. "Ooh, candy check! I wanna help." Newt said.

Thomas laughed at his childlike personality as they began sorting through candy.

* * *

"Can I have this?" Newt asked.

"No way!" Thomas shouted. "All _Snickers_ are mine."

"Fine." he said. "But I'm taking all your _Kit Kats_."

Thomas only shrugged. "Ugh, more pretzels."

"I found a granola bar!" Newt said.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well the dentist that lives down the street from us gave everyone toothbrushes."

Newt laughed. "Better than Play Doh, right?"

"Or these expired coupons." Thomas said, shaking his head. "Got some king sized candy bars though."

"See? This night wasn't a total loss!" Newt cheered.

Thomas chuckled. "You're right."

* * *

By the time the others got back it was around 10. Who trick or treats for that long, they don't know, but when they came back in, they found Newt and Thomas, snuggled up on the couch watching a scary movie, eating candy.

"Hey guys!" the two boys greeted.

"What took y'all so bloody long?" Newt asked.

Minho shrugged. "We went around twice." he said as they all began dumping candy and checking it.

After watching two or so movies, everyone eating candy and other various deserts, Minho decided it was time to have a little fun. He got up from his spot on the floor and grabbed a couple of beers and an empty two liter soda bottle.

"Alright guys!" he announced. "Grab a drink and sit down! Time for some fun!"

So everyone followed his request and took a can, before everyone sat around in a circle.

"Alight! First game of the night!" he declared and everyone cheered. "Spin the bottle!"

"Spin the bottle?" Newt asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Minho replied as he downed his beer, and reached for another one.

"I'm excited!" Teresa said.

"But-" Aris began.

"It won't mean anything." Sonya reassured. "Right Thomas?" she added with a wink

He groaned in response. "Right."

"Who wants to go first?" Minho asked.

Of course Gally raised his hand. "I do."

"Knock yourself out!" he said, but then added. "But not literally."

And that is how their night began. Gally had to kiss Brenda who kissed Alby, who kissed Harriet, and so on. Eventually, the bottle landed on Newt, pushed by Minho, luckily. "Oh yay! An easy one!" he said as he got up from his spot next to Ben and planted a soft kiss on Newt's lips. He felt as if he were in heaven as his velvety lips moved against his own.

But all too soon, Minho pulled away and it was Newt's turn. As he spun the bottle, he prayed it landed on anyone but Gally. Luckily for him, he got exactly what he wanted. It didn't land on Gally, and thank god it didn't land on Alby. _That_ would have been awkward.

Instead, it landed on Thomas.

* * *

 **A/n: Hehee! More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Party (Part 2)

Newt swallowed. _Seriously?!_

Thomas, who of course had been watching the whole time, turned a bright pink color. _This doesn't mean anything, this doesn't mean anything!_ Newt tried to repeat it over and over again in his head, but it wasn't working. This was a big deal, this was a _very big deal!_

Newt looked over and Minho, asking for permission with his eyes, but he just shrugged as if it wasn't nothing. "I kissed Harriet." Minho said with a shrug. "No big deal." then for some odd reason he added, "it's not like you like him."

Which made Newt feel even worse.

So he slowly got up from his spot next to Teresa, and walked over to Thomas. "Hey." he said.

Thomas smiled weakly. "Hi."

Newt took a deep breath. _Just do it! He's your best friend, it means nothing. He doesn't even like you like that Newt. Just get it over with already, stop overthinking it._ Newt took a deep breath as he and Thomas both leaned in at the same time and connected their lips together.

 _Oh._

 _My._

 _God._

If Minho's kisses made Newt feel like he was in heaven, he didn't know what to think of Thomas'. His lips were soft and smooth. He tasted of chocolate. He smelled like pumpkin. His tongue was magical. It was all so much, Newt's senses practically went into overdrive. Thomas was holding Newt's face with both hands, and Newt prayed he never let go. Thomas was intoxicating. Newt opened his mouth even wider, wanting to taste more of him.

 _Tommy…._

Newt was in a daze. He couldn't see, couldn't think. _Tommy_ was the only thing on his mind. No one existed in the world, just him and _his Tommy._ But, goddamnit, he pulled away! He pulled away, and just like that, reality came rushing back and slapped Newt straight in the face. Unable to even speak, Newt traced a finger over his lips and smiled.

"Alright Tommyboy!" Minho spoke up. The rest of the room was silent. Newt turned his gaze to Minho, expecting to see a look of at the least anger, but saw nothing but smiles and excitement.

 _Maybe he's just that drunk…._

Thomas smiled at Newt, seeing as the boy had yet to return to his spot, still looking dazed at that last kiss. "Newt, I can't spin the bottle with you in the way." he said politely.

That seemed to snap Newt back as he immediately retreated back to his spot next to Teresa, who elbowed him in the side and gave him a knowing wink, as if to say "I'm onto you." Newt blushed heavily, pretending as if he didn't see her motion to him as he looked at Thomas.

 _Please don't land on Sonya!_ Both boys pleaded in their heads as Thomas began to spin the bottle. _OR Gally!_ Thomas decided to add in. The bottle spun around, and when it began to slow down, he prayed it didn't land on his sister of all people. But then it made one final loop around and luckily missed his sister.

In fact, it went straight passed Gally! Thomas was worried, because it seemed that it was about ready to stop, but luck was on his side, and the bottle stopped to the person sitting next to him. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief until he looked at who exactly the bottle had landed on.

Minho.

Thomas wanted to run into a corner and hide. _I already kissed Newt! Now Minho?! Is this some kind of torture?_

"Come on Tommyboy!" Minho encouraged. "I won't bite! Just ask Newt!"

Thomas turned to look at Newt, just like he had done earlier, asking if it was okay to carry on. Newt looked between his two best friends. He swallowed his pride as he shook his head yes. "I don't care." he said with a shrug. "It's not like you like each other." Newt said.

Thomas frowned slightly. _Right….sure, let's go with that…_ So just like Newt, Thomas got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Minho, who didn't seemed fazed at all by what was about to happen. _Man, he must be wasted._

"Ready Tommyboy?" Minho asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Thomas muttered, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Minho's.

 _Wow_

This kiss was a _lot_ different that the one he shared with Newt. That had been soft and slow. But this….with Minho…. he couldn't describe as it as anything else other than _hot_. Minho's lips were soft, but rough on his. Newt tasted of sugar and spice, while Minho tasted like dark chocolate and raspberries, probably from the candy he was eating. He smelt even better. Newt smelled like...home. Warm and fuzzy, like honey and lavender. Minho smelt like…..chocolate. Chocolate and cinnamon. Thomas wondered if he always tasted and smelt like this. If kissing him always _felt like this_. Kissing Newt was breathtaking, but kissing Minho was like being in a whole new world, a whole new dimension. Thomas felt alive, and free. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Thomas didn't care, he just wanted to taste more of him. This felt so different. When kissing Newt, Thomas was clearly the dominant one. But kissing Minho, it was clear who the dominant one was, and Thomas wasn't complaining. Minho could have all the power he wanted, as long as this never ended.

But of course…..it did.

And just like Newt, when Minho pulled away, Thomas felt like he was in a daze. Reality was slowly sinking back in, and he honestly hated it. He wanted Minho back. They could have only been kissing for maybe a minute, but god it felt like an eternity to Thomas. He just wished he knew how Minho felt. Or Newt for that matter. They were both amazing, everything Thomas had ever imagined and more.

 _Newt probably didn't think anything of it…...Minho is probably too wasted to even remember this tomorrow morning…. just my luck._

Thomas was at a loss for words, so he simply crawled back to his spot, and watched the game continue on as normal. All throughout the night they all kissed different people. Newt and Minho seemed unfazed by kissing other people, but there was one thing left on all three boys minds.

 _I need to kiss those lips again…._

* * *

The night played on, and people started to tread out one by one. Alby was the designated driver tonight, so he drove the girls home, as well as Ben and Gally. Aris didn't have anything to drink either, so he drove Teresa home, and then headed home himself. That left Minho, Thomas and Newt, wasted on his living room floor.

"Can we turn off the stereo?" Newt complained, eyes drooping shut.

"And the tv?" Thomas acknowledged.

"And the lights?" Minho asked.

"And the world?" Newt said.

Thomas laughed. "Shuck Newt. Don't think that's possible."

Minho sighed as he got up off the floor. He turned off the tv and the stereo and the lights. He walked over to a nearby closet and retrieved some blankets. He threw a couple pillows off the couch and tossed them at his two friends who groaned in protest, before dropping two blankets each over their bodies. Then he set up his little makeshift bed, turned off the lights and laid down in his spot.

The three boys fell asleep just like that, side by side, effectively turning off the world….even if just for a night.

* * *

"Wake up you lazy butt!" Newt said, kicking at his boyfriend, who groaned in protest.

"Five more minutes…." he mumbled.

Newt sighed. "He's a lost cause Tommy."

"We don't need him. Wanna get me some more trash bags?" Thomas asked from somewhere off in the distance. Minho couldn't pinpoint where because he fell right back asleep.

When Minho finally awoke from the dead, he had somehow made it onto the couch, wrapped up in several blankets, lying on several pillows. Next to him on the coffee table was a cup of hot tea, some painkillers, and a note.

 _Minho,_

 _Me and Tommy went out for a little while,_

 _we'll be back soon. Try not to burn the_

 _house down._

 _Newt._

Minho smiled, but then groaned at the pain as he took the pills and drank them down. The tea was still kind of hot, so they must not have left too long ago. Minho stayed lying down for a while, maybe about an hour, before he was finally able to stand up and function properly. He walked around the house, expecting a mess, to find the entire house spotless.

 _How did….Newt and Thomas! They cleaned the whole house?_ Minho was surprised. The house was an absolute mess when they fell asleep. _They either woke up early, or clean really fast._ He imagined they had to have had a hangover as well, but maybe they hadn't drank as much as he had, therefore it must not have been that severe.

 _Speaking of….what happened last night? Last thing I remember is spin the bottle….what happened? I kissed Harriet….Sonya…..Ben? No, Gally? No….who did I-_

"Thomas!" Newt shouted, as he pushed the boy through the front door.

"What I say?!" he asked, laughing hysterically.

"Inappropriate little-"

"Hey! Look who's up!" Thomas announced. Both boys walked into the kitchen carrying greasy bags.

"We brought you food." Newt answered.

"How thoughtful, I'm starving." Minho replied as he began digging through the bags.

They were filled with typical fast food items; burgers, fries, some ketchup packets, some straws, napkins, and a toy?

"Someone get a kids meal?" Minho asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

Newt groaned. "I asked for a small, and they assumed that meant give me a bloody kids meal."

Thomas snickered. "He didn't notice until it was too late."

The two boys laughed while Newt just shook his head. "Whatever! At least it was cheaper!"

Thomas smiled. "He's got a point."

So they all sat down in the kitchen, casually talking to one another. Apparently Newt had woken up early and couldn't go back to sleep. He hadn't drank really anything, so he had a minor headache. Said he didn't even take anything, ate some breakfast and began to work on cleaning up the house. Thomas had drank a little more than Newt but no where near as much as Minho, as so he had a headache. He took something and began helping out Newt, after he had ate some cereal.

"So." Thomas began. "What do you remember from last night?"

Minho paused, thinking for a moment. "I remember playing spin the bottle…."

"Do you remember who you kissed." Newt asked. Minho studied the look on Newt's face but there was no anger or jealousy. Just pure curiousness.

"Um...Harriet….Sonya…..Ben?"

"That was funny." Thomas laughed.

"Uh….Gally?"

"I couldn't watch." Newt shuttered. "That must have been horrible."

Minho seemed to pause again. "That's it." he said.

Thomas and Newt shared a look.

"What? Am I forgetting someone?" Minho asked.

Newt looked at Minho sympathetically while Thomas had a look of….hurt.

"Why do you look like a kicked puppy Thomas?" Minho asked.

Thomas blushed. "Um...no reason."

"Who did you guys kiss?" Minho asked.

"Um…" Thomas began. "Harriet, Ben, Alby, and uh….Newt."

Something seemed to snap in Minho's brain. "Oh yeah! I remember that! Was it weird?" he asked.

Newt and Thomas surprisingly laughed. "No." they both said.

Minho smiled. "Not at all?"

"Nah." Thomas said. "He's not as bad of a kisser as I thought he would be." Newt said.

All three boys laughed, when Thomas decided to just tell Minho the truth. "You weren't too bad yourself either Min."

And that seemed to do it for Minho. "Oh yeah! We _did_ kiss!"

Thomas chuckled, but this time Newt did seem a little jealous. "Must not have been _too_ memorable." Thomas replied. "You don't even remember it happening!" he said with a laugh.

"I was wasted!" Minho defended. "But if you want, we can do it again." he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Newt began choking on his drink while Thomas laughed even harder. "If you want to." Thomas said with a shrug. "Would hate for you to not know what it felt like."

Minho was laughing, but then he thought…..why the hell not? So he got up out of his chair, walked over to Thomas, and kissed him square on the mouth. Thomas was shocked, frozen in place. Newt looked about ready to fall over, out of his chair.

But Thomas was right. This kiss felt amazing. When Thomas finally snapped out of it, he actually wrapped his arms around Minho's neck! Thomas tasted like grease, from the fast food, but he also tasted….kind of sweet. _I'll have to kiss him one day after he brushes his teeth._ He smelt of Newt, which was nice, but he also smelt like….well Thomas. He smelt kind of musky, but yet he had a kind of fruit like smell to him. Like...Pineapples maybe? Minho didn't know, nor did he care, Thomas was here and they were kissing, and it felt amazing. His lips were soft, everything was just perfect.

But then Thomas pulled away. "How was that?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Minho smiled. "Don't know. Don't have anything to compare it to."

And Thomas was gonna make a smart ass remark when Newt spoke up. "I feel left out."

The two boys turned their head to see Newt. And he was pouting! It had to have been the most adorable look the two boys had ever seen on him. He was playing with the hem of his shirt, blue eyes peaking out from under his eyelashes, his lip stuck between his teeth, as he chewed at it.

He'd never looked so vulnerable before.

Minho and Thomas wanted nothing more than to see that boy torn apart and begging for more.

"Then come here." they both said. Thomas and Minho didn't even bother looking at each other as Newt slowly stood up and approached the two. Minho smiled as he wrapped the blonde in his arms and kissed him passionately. It was a different kiss than their usual ones. This one was a lot softer, no where near as rough Minho usually liked them to be. Minho tasted like he always does, familiar and welcoming. Minho thought the same of Newt while they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms.

That's when reality hit Thomas.

His two best friends are making out in front of him and he wants nothing more than to join in on the fun. But that isn't realistic. It's wrong, and he shouldn't be having these kinds of thoughts. Maybe if he could pick between the two, it be justifiable. But it's not because he can't. He wants both of them, but he can't have them.

Thomas felt so alone and lost. Doomed to forever be the third wheel.

If only he knew that if he had simply just made the move…..Minho and Newt wouldn't have objected. No, they would have welcomed it. Newt wanted nothing more than to feel those lips again as Minho had just now gotten the chance to do. And Minho, although grateful for the second chance, longed for a third and forth and hundredth time he'd get to feel those lips on his again.

Both boys were desperate, but neither wanted to admit it. They wanted Thomas.

 _Wanted Thomas. Badly._

But Newt would never be the one to bring it up first, and Minho…..well he's Minho. But Thomas is too afraid to speak up about it, so they're stuck like this.

But if only Thomas knew just how bad his two friends wanted him.

Maybe this scene in the kitchen would have turned out differently…..

* * *

 **A/n: Tadaa!**

 **Questions? Opinions? Requests?**

 **Review! I'll answer any and all questions and I love feedback!**

 **I will try my best to update in the near future, but if I don't, just know that I'm still here! I promise :)**

 **So until next time! (hugs!)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Confession

It's been a week since Minho's Halloween party, and no one has brought up the kiss. As a matter of fact, between Minho, Thomas, and Newt, they haven't brought up the party at all. Not spin the bottle, not about how willingly Minho was to kiss someone other than Newt, and certainly not how the three best friends all locked lips with one another.

But surprisingly, everything was…..normal.

There was no awkwardness, no avoiding one another, no arguing or uncomfortableness. In fact it was as if it hadn't of happened. Everyone else had been way past intoxicated, (other than Aris and Alby), to even remember what happened, never mind who was kissing who. And as for Aris and Alby, the only two sober people in the room, well, they didn't speak much on it either.

But none of that mattered. It was a Friday night, and Newt found himself once again sitting in the stands next to Teresa as they watched another game unfold before them. They had been silent for the most part, sharing a few comments here and there on the game going on before them.

With Thomas and Minho, the party wasn't an issue. But Teresa was a different story. She was one of the less drunken party goers, and actually remembers what happened that night. That and she's Thomas' older sister, so of course she pressed him for details until he finally caved in. Not to mention the look she gave Newt right after he had made out with her brother.

In any case, Newt was just waiting for the moment where Teresa would undoubtedly say something about the matter.

"Tom is a good shooter, but he couldn't dribble a ball if his life depended on it." Teresa commented.

Newt snorted. "Forget Tommy, Minho just got his third traveling penalty."

"Glade Academy sure is kicking our ass…." Teresa said a few moments later.

"What you'd expect?" Newt asked. "Wicked High isn't known for our sports programs. I mean football, maybe. Really, the only bloody thing people care about here are our academics."

"What about track?"

Newt shrugged. "Point is, we're average. No one really cares."

Teresa considered this. Glade Academy is the more well known school. Back in middle school, their group of friends was a lot wider. But when high school began, the group split up. Frypan, along with some other old friends like Winston and Zart went over to Glade Academy. And, well, the rest are here at Wicked.

"Speaking of nobody caring…." Teresa began. "What's with you and Thomas?"

Newt sighed, knowing this was going to be brought up. "Me and Tommy?"

"Well, you, Tom, and Minho." she clarified.

Newt shrugged. "What about us."

Teresa sighed. "Don't play dumb Newt. The party? Saturday?"

Newt was silent. "What about it?"

"The kiss?!" Teresa said, becoming impatient.

Newt shrugged. "What about it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Teresa pressed. "You didn't just kiss, but made out with Thomas, your best friend! In front of your boyfriend! And then you watched said boyfriend, make out with your best friend!"

"...And?"

"And this doesn't upset you?"

"...No."

"You aren't angry?"

"No."

"Do you even care?"

"No."

"Newt!"

"What?"

Pause…

"Newt….." Teresa said slowly, something clicking in her brain.

"Yeah…."

"Do you….do you like-"

Just then the buzzer rang loud throughout the gymnasium, signalling the end of the third quarter. The room was filled with students booing, others from the other team cheering, cheerleaders shouting, couches screaming. Teresa was all but drowned out in the sea of noise.

But Newt wasn't off the hook.

No, Teresa wasn't going to let it go that easily. She stood up from her spot, grabbed Newt by the forearm and yanked him up out his seat and practically dragged him out of the gym. Minho and Thomas noticed this from their side of the court. Minho gave them a quizzical look, while Thomas just mouthed "good luck." because knowing his sister meant that he knew Newt must be in some deep trouble.

When they were out the gym and around a corner, away from the noisy crowd, Teresa turned on Newt in a heartbeat. "Spill." she demanded, one hand on her hip, as if not knowing whether to place both on her hip, or to just cross her arms.

"Bloody spill what?" Newt demanded.

She crossed her arms. This was bad.

"You. Thomas. Minho." she said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Newt swore. "We are fine!"

"Are you though?" Teresa questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because….it's just….do you like my brother?" Teresa finally asked.

"What?!"

"Thomas! Do you like Thomas!" Teresa asked.

Newt felt dizzy. No one was supposed to know. _No one was supposed to know!_ This was not happening, this _couldn't_ be happening. It was just a kiss. A dare. It didn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything.

"Newt…." Teresa trailed off. "It's okay if you do…"

"No it's not." Newt replied, just barely above a whisper. "Of course it's not."

Teresa placed a hand on Newt's shoulder. "Sure it is." she said with a smile. "It's okay. I mean, I'm dating Aris, but that doesn't mean I don't find anyone else attractive."

"Yeah, I know, but still…"

"Newt, there is a difference between acting and just looking." Teresa tried to explain. "It's not like you're chasing after Thomas. And you're clearly in love with Minho. Liking Thomas isn't a big deal. I mean, does Minho know?"

" _No!_ I mean, why would-I don't bloody like him Teresa!"

"Newt, you're in denial! It's written all over your face. You're so flustered, Newt, breath!"

Newt hadn't realized he had begun to hyperventilate.

"Look, I'm not pressing you to judge you or to make fun of you, or to go running to your boyfriend, nor will I go blabbing off to my brother! You're one of my best friends too, you know. I care about you." Teresa reassured. "You can tell me anything."

And just like that, Newt broke down.

In seconds, he was wrapped up in Teresa's arms, tears falling. "I-I-I don't know what to do." Newt wept. "I-I like them both a-and I c-can't, I can't!"

"Ssh…" Teresa tried to console. "It's okay…"

"B-but I….Tommy and Min." he sniffled. "I've liked….T-Tommy since like….seventh grade a-and he never…..he didn't seem like….h-he liked me back. A-and then Min….he asked me out in ninth grade a-and I-I like him too! So I-I said yes….b-but now we….we kissed and….and…." but it all became too much for Newt. "I can't let him go!"

"Oh, Newt…." Teresa sighed, holding Newt even closer as she rubber his back soothingly.

"I-I want to tell him….b-but how am I….h-how can I?" Newt continued on.

Teresa tried her best to calm him down, but nothing seemed to be working. "Maybe….maybe you should talk to Minho?"

"B-but, what if...what if…."

Bad idea. That only made it worse.

"Okay, okay, why not talk to Thomas?" she tried again.

But Newt just continued to shake his head, tears still falling fast. "I can't….I just….he wouldn't..."

Teresa only nodded in understanding, placing a soft kiss on top of his forehead as they stood in the hallway together, holding each other close.

* * *

The three boys were supposed to go over to Minho's house after the game, but Newt was acting weird. He was refusing to leave Teresa's side. Minho thought weirdly of it, while Thomas just shrugged it off. He figured something must be going on, so he suggested that they just go back to his house. Minho wasn't too keen on the idea, however. They were gonna spend the weekend in his basement, playing video games, eating junk food, and planning their winter break trip.

"We can do that at my house shuck-face." Thomas reasoned.

"Yeah, well...my house is better, so eh!" was his reply, sticking out his tongue.

Thomas had flashbacks of their kiss when he did that, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let Minho get away that easily. "What are you, three? Get over yourself." Thomas said, punching Minho's shoulder.

He made a pouty face, and Thomas had to use all his willpower to glare him down, rather than to burst out in laughter. "Don't be such a baby." he said.

Minho instantly went from pouting to glaring. "Fine. Didn't want to be suck at the house with my bratty sister anyways." he said as he stormed off.

Thomas sighed heavily. "How do you think I feel? I almost got away from mine!"

* * *

Now everything was awkward.

Newt wasn't talking, Teresa was _unusually_ quiet, definitely not like her. She didn't even want to hang out with them, which was weird, because she loves hanging out with Thomas' friends, (but that's a whole nother story). And since she doesn't want to hang around them, Newt isn't too keen on it either.

"My basement would have been so much better." Minho muttered.

"Shut up Minho!" the three other teenagers yelled.

He just grumbled in response.

"Newt, you okay?" Thomas finally spoke up.

Newt only nodded. His eyes were dark, face void of any emotion. Minho was too caught up in his own world to notice, but Thomas knew his best friend all too well. Minho did tend to be just a bit oblivious, but it was clear that Newt wasn't having the best day.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he tried again.

But Newt just shook his head.

"Maybe we should all get some sleep." Teresa suggested. By now it was after ten. They had went out to eat after the game, therefore getting home late. Teresa was yawning, and Newt did look tired. Thomas didn't mind and Minho just wasn't pleased at all tonight.

Probably because they lost the basketball game.

"Yeah, let's do that." Thomas said, standing up and stretching. They all exited out the basement and into the living room.

"I'm going to my room." Teresa said.

"I call the couch!" Minho said, face planting on it.

Thomas turned to Newt. "You can take my bed if you want."

Newt shook his head. "No, it's fine Tommy, really. Don't want ya sleeping on the buggin' floor."

"Nah." Thomas said. "It's no big deal."

"But I-"

"Tell you what." Thomas said, turning back to Minho, who didn't look as if he was making any attempt to move off that couch. "Let's share my bed. Minho isn't getting up anytime soon and to be honest, I hate when he gets like this after we lose a game."

Newt seemed to ponder this for a while. He wanted to say no, tried with all his might to say no. But how on earth does one say no to Tommy? It's impossible.

"Okay Tommy. If you insist."

So after Thomas covered Minho with a blanket, to which he replied by grumbling nonsense into his pillow, the two made their way upstairs to Thomas' room. As soon as they entered, Newt was hit with the scent of Thomas, and it was overwhelming. The smell of fruit, and Thomas' signature musky smell alone, sent Newt crazy. When they kissed and he had tasted like chocolate, he could have sworn he tasted something fruity, maybe strawberries? He didn't know, or care. All he knew was that he absolutely adored the smell of Thomas.

Thomas made the bed up and then allowed Newt to crawl in first. Thomas trailed in after him, and soon they were somewhat snuggled up together. Newt wanted to keep his distance, not sure of what he would do if he got too close to him. But Thomas had other plans as he scooted away from the side of his bed, towards the middle of his bed. Newt was hugging the wall, but that wasn't uncommon as he liked sleeping against the wall.

"Hey Newt?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really okay?"

Newt rolled over to face Thomas. It was dark inside the room, except for the single window that casted moonlight on Thomas' bed. It was still hard to see, but Newt could make out Thomas' carmel brown eyes, and the frown that painted his lips.

"No….I'm not." Newt confessed. "I'm lost and confused."

Thomas' frown seemed to deepen. "About what?"

Newt sighed. "Everything…."

Thomas slid closer to Newt, wrapping his arms around him. "Wanna talk about it?"

Newt was gonna say no, but then just decided _why not?_ "It's...remember a couple weeks ago? When we were texting and I told you I like someone? Other than Minho?"

Thomas nodded. "Yeah. And then I told you I like someone….someone I probably shouldn't like either."

Newt nodded. "Well….I've tried to get over him but…."

"It's not working?" Thomas finished. Newt nodded. "Yeah...it's not working for me either."

Newt sighed. "Maybe you shouldn't try."

Thomas' arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe….maybe you should just let it happen." Newt said. "Stop fighting it…"

"But I can't." Thomas said. "It's….wrong."

"But is it what you want?" Newt questioned.

Thomas paused, thinking it over. "No."

"And what is it that you want?" Newt asked.

Another pause. "To be happy."

"And does this person make you happy?" Newt asked.

Thomas nodded. Newt smiled. "Then be happy."

"But that will ruin everything." Thomas defendant.

"But maybe it will make everything better." Newt reassured.

Thomas pondered this. Was it possible? Could it make everything better? How was Newt so sure? How could he know? If he knew that the person he wanted to be with was actually two different people, and that one of those people was right here in front of him, would he be so optimistic?

But lying here, Newt wrapped up in his arms, his blue eyes beginning to sparkle again, Thomas couldn't find it in himself to question him. Here he was, upset and feeling like his world is falling apart, and yet he's still looking out for his best friend, making sure he's happy.

"And what would make you feel happy Newt?" Thomas asked.

Newt closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Thomas thought he had went to sleep for a moment before, his eyes suddenly flew open and he answered.

"You." was his answer. "Seeing you and Minho happy, makes me happy." he said.

And in that moment, Thomas wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

But he didn't.


	18. Chapter 18: Lazy Day

**A/n: I apologize for any errors, I didn't really proofread this chapter….**

 **Anyways, not a lot of Thominewt, there's some fluffy stuff in there though, so review and enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Newt was a lot happier. Maybe it was because he woke up to a certain someone's arms wrapped tightly around his waist, but then again, this was Tommy we're talking about. Oh, who was Newt kidding? He was loving every minute of it.

"Wake up Tommy." Newt whispered. Shaking Thomas awake the best he could in their position.

"Mm..." Thomas groaned. "Five more minutes."

Newt chuckled. "Come on Tommy!" Newt chirped. "Rise and shine! Time to get up."

Slowly, Thomas' eyes began to flutter, before he finally became aware and his eyes flew open. "Oh hey." he said, a blush forming on his cheeks as he pulled away from Newt. "Sorry bout that." he grumbled in a deep, husky voice, which made Newt's insides melt.

"'S okay." he replied, then added, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it."

Thomas blushed even harder. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" he joked.

Newt shrugged. "He doesn't need to know." he replied with a flirtatious wink. Newt didn't know what was coming over him, but he liked it.

Clearly, so did Thomas. "There's a lot of things you haven't told him, huh?" Thomas said, playing along as he pulled Newt close to him again, running his fingers through his hair, causing Newt to purr.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him." he sighed as Tommy continued to play with his hair. "Besides, you're the one who made out with him...twice."

"Ooh, someone's jealous!" Thomas teased.

"Only a little bit." Newt said with a shrug, but then just for good measure, he added "but only because he's mine, so don't go getting any ideas." he playfully scolded.

Thomas chuckled. "Yessir!"

Newt laughed, snuggling into Thomas' chest as he continued to lightly scratch Newt's head with one hand, the other still wrapped tightly around his waist. "I see you're feeling a lot better this morning." Thomas commented.

Newt's smile brightened. "Only because you're here."

"You think Minho will be in a better mood today?" Thomas asked.

"Doubt it." Newt grumbled. "You know how he can get...let's just stay in here all day."

Thomas laughed a deep belly laugh, the vibrations running throughout his body, onto Newt, making him feel warm and fuzzy. "He'd come storming in here demanding why we're avoiding him."

Newt looked up in two Thomas' bright brown eyes. "That's why we lock the door."

"And what? Wait for Teresa to break it down?" Thomas laughed.

"Dammit." Newt muttered, causing Thomas to laugh harder.

"Oh don't be so sad!" Thomas said. "Let's just enjoy this moment together. Besides," he said, turning his head to check his bedside clock. "It's only 9am, we can stay in bed until at least noon." he said, and then with an evil grin he added "Maybe even one or two if we're really lucky."

Newt giggled. "And what are we supposed to do until then?" Newt asked suggestively.

Thomas didn't seem to catch on to his flirting. He just simply shrugged. "I don't know...go back to sleep?"

Newt sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well what do you want to do?" Thomas asked.

Newt paused. _What did he want to do?_ There were a million and one things he wanted to do to be honest, but none of them were in any way, shape, or form, even slightly appropriate. The _least_ suggestive thing he could think of was kissing him, and even _that_ was pushing it.

"I don't know." Newt decided to just play it safe.

Thomas thought for a moment. "Wanna play twenty questions?"

Newt snorted. "What are we? Twelve?"

Thomas chuckled. "Got any better ideas?"

But newt came up short. He just giggled as he cuddled even closer to Thomas. "Nope." he said, sigh in content, eyes falling closed again. Thomas chuckled, placing a kiss on top of Newt's head. Such a meaningless act, yet such an intimate one.

Newt shivered at the contact.

"Cold?" Thomas asked concerned as he pulled the blanket up farther over them.

Newt shook his head as he moved impossibly closer to Thomas. "Just a little." he said just deciding to go with it.

Thomas snuggled into Newt, and he managed to fall back asleep some time later. But Newt laid awake, taking in the scent of Thomas, wishing he could get up the courage to say what he wanted to say, instead of beating around the bush all the time. They've been flirting on and off with each other practically since the beginning of the school year. Newt just ignored it at first considering Thomas is like that with everyone, including Minho.

But at moments like this when they're together all alone, Newt was starting to question it. _What if he actually likes me back?_ But Newt would never be the one to bring it up. He was too scared, too afraid of the answer. And what if he did feel that way? He's with Minho, what was he expecting? Newt needed to get his head straight. Nothing could be done about this. He is with Minho and he is very happy. This thing with Tommy absolutely cannot happen.

But then the strangest thing happened.

In the midst of Thomas' dreaming state, he whispered the name "Newt" before a small smile spread across his lips.

And suddenly, Newt didn't feel so discouraged anymore.

* * *

"You two slept forever." Teresa commented as Newt and Thomas ascended down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Us?" Newt asked. "What about him?!" he said, pointing to a lifeless Minho still sprawled out on the couch.

Teresa sighed heavily. "I've tried everything, he's not getting up."

Thomas chuckled while Newt just rolled his eyes. "We don't need him." Newt said. "Let's go out somewhere."

"And leave him here?" the two siblings asked at the same time. They both gave each other puzzling looks, before shrugging.

All at the same time.

"Weird." Newt said before shaking his head.

"We are 18 months apart." they said in unison.

"Yeah, you're not twins! Knock it off, it's creepy." Newt said with a shiver.

"So where we gonna go?" Thomas asked.

Newt shrugged. "Where you wanna go?"

"Ooh, let's go into the city!" Teresa chimed.

Newt and Thomas exchanged a look before shrugging.

"Alright." Thomas said. "I'll drive."

* * *

The teens lived in a small town named Wickedville, hence Wicked High School. But they loved venturing over to "The Glade" as the teenagers referred to the nearby city, downtown to be exact. It wasn't too far away, considering Glade Academy wasn't more than thirty minutes away from their own high school. The drive was only about an hour or so into the heart of the city. Wickedville was small, and not much to do. Driving from one of their houses to downtown wouldn't take any longer than five minutes tops. Everything was nearby, and within walking distance. They could walk to school if they really wanted to, that could only be about a 15 minute walk.

After deciding that it be really rude of them to leave Minho behind, Newt finally got him to wake up, and they were on their way into the city. They needed to do some shopping anyways as their trip was fast approaching, and it never hurt anyone to get started on some early Christmas shopping. Other than that, the city had lots of great places to eat, places to see, events to attend, and everything else you could possibly imagine.

The two cities may be rivals, but who could resist the temptation of the big city versus a small hometown?

"We almost there?" Minho asked from the backseat, clearly way too excited for their little excursion.

Teresa chuckled from the passenger seat. " _No!_ " she laughed. "About halfway though."

Minho huffed in defeat while the others laughed.

"We should see a movie. Or maybe a play." Teresa suggested when asked what they should do.

"We should go to the park. Or maybe an art museum." Newt said.

"We should find a concert!" Minho even chimed in.

"I just want some good food." Thomas said, which everyone agreed to.

* * *

The city was beautiful, it was a bright and sunny day. Thomas hadn't slept for that long, he woke up again around 10:30am, so he and Newt got up and that's when they found Teresa, who had teased them because she had been up since about seven that morning. So once they managed to get Minho up, they left the house around eleven.

Now it was a little after one and the four teens were excited to finally make it into the city. The first thing they did once they got there was find a local restaurant to eat lunch. Minho hadn't ate breakfast so he was starving.

After they ate, they decided to kind of split up. Since they were downtown, Glade Park smack in the middle, they decided that would be their meet up spot. They all had cell phones, so they partnered up. Teresa and Newt went to an art museum while Minho and Thomas went to see some action movie. Then Minho and Teresa went to see some band play in the park while Newt and Thomas went to a nearby fair going on. Later on the two siblings decided to go do some shopping while the lovely couple decided to go to the movies to see some romantic comedy.

Minho hated every minute of it.

Eventually, they all met back up to get some dinner before decided to drive over to "Glade Mall" and do some actual shopping. By the time they made it back home, it was well after midnight, and the four teens were exhausted. Chuck was still over at a friends house, so as soon as they all emerged into the living room, they all collapsed on the couch and didn't move until the sun rose the next day.

* * *

The next morning, the gang woke up to Chuck staring at them.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked, curious eyes casted on the four of them.

Well this was awkward, considering Thomas was snuggled against the couch armrest, Newt was practically drooling on Teresa's shoulder, who was lying on Thomas, and Minho was on the other side of the couch, cuddling a pillow rather tightly.

Thomas seemed to be the first one awake as he shook Teresa off of him, causing a chain reaction of grumbles and protests. "Sleepin." Thomas replied groggily. "Why?"

Chuck giggled. "It's like two in the afternoon."

The couch seemed to groan louder in protest.

"Dammit, I have homework to do." Thomas complained.

"I have an essay due by midnight." Teresa sighed.

"I should probably finish my chemistry project…" Minho trailed off.

"Please!" Newt cried. "I've been bugging you about that for weeks!"

Chuck continued to stare at them with amazement. "What were you guys doing all weekend?"

"Nothing productive." Teresa grumbled, retreating off of the couch. Soon, one by one, everyone got up and decided to actually do something with themselves.

* * *

"Well this is boring." Thomas sighed as he leaned back in his desk chair. "What do we do now?"

Minho shrugged, leaning against Thomas' doorway. "Dunno."

"You finish your homework?" Newt asked, typing away on his laptop. He was sitting on Thomas' bed.

"Yeah." both boys answered.

Newt thought for a moment. "Why don't we go somewhere."

Minho and Thomas blinked, sharing a look between each other before staring back at Newt. "Um...Newt?" Minho began.

"It's like…..ten o'clock at night." Thomas said.

"Where would you possibly want to go?" Minho finished.

Newt shrugged. "You guys always say we should go do something in the middle of the night."

"But it's a school night." Thomas deadpanned.

"And?"

"And you never suggest doing such things….." Minho said. "On a school night."

Newt shook his head. "Why do you guys get to have all the fun, hmm?"

Minho and Thomas just stared in complete amazement, mouths hanging wide open.

Newt stood up from the bed and clapped his hands. "Alright then! Who's driving?"

* * *

 **A/n: Oohhh, where they gonna go?!**

 **No…..idea :P**

 **Anyone have any suggestions? XD (I seriously don't have a clue as to where they should go...)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Getaway

**A/n: Thominewt fluff! I'm so excited! Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

"Where do you think he's taking us?" Newt whispered to Thomas.

"I don't know." Thomas responded with a yawn. "This was your idea."

The two boys sat in the back of Minho's car, whispering amongst themselves. Why they were whispering, Minho didn't know. It wasn't like they were talking about anything secretive, and even if they were, they weren't doing a very good job, considering Minho could hear everything they were saying.

Thomas yawned again, laying his head on Newt's shoulder. "Wake me up when we get there, yeah?"

Newt groaned. "What's the point in this if you fall asleep?"

Another yawn. "I, ah, I don't…..don't know…."

Thomas was out cold.

Minho laughed. "Did you bore him to sleep?"

Newt didn't answer, just layed his head against the window and watched the scenery go by.

* * *

Once the car stopped moving, Newt shook Thomas awake. "Come on Tommy." Newt whispered. "Minho, where are we?"

Minho shrugged, but Newt could see the hint of a sly smirk appearing on his face. "Glader Park."

Newt froze. "The old abandoned Amusement Park?" Newt asked with a shiver. "Why are we here?"

Minho shrugged. "You wanted to go somewhere." he said, opening his door to get out. "Hey look. We're somewhere! So come on! Wake up Tommyboy over there and let's go."

Newt just shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

The three boys got out the car and made their way slowly to the main entrance. Everything was fenced up and boarded. The place was eerily silent, giving them goosebumps. Rides creaked, buildings where slanted, benches worn away. This park has been closed for over fifty years.

"Minho…" Newt trailed off, looking at all the **keep out** signs. "I don't think we should be doing this." he said. "It's not safe."

"Oh come on Newt." Thomas yawned, as he began to climb over one of the fences. "Don't be such a baby."

"Yeah Newt!" Minho cheered. "Thomas has the right idea." he said as he began to climb the fence as well.

"Well, maybe we should-"

"Look Newt." Minho said, turning on the fence to look at his boyfriend. "I brought us out here to have some fun. If you don't wanna come, then fine, but I'm not staying out here and babysitting you."

Newt felt hurt. "I don't need a babysitter!" Newt retaliated. "I just don't wanna get thrown in jail!"

Thomas laughed, already on the other side of the fence, dusting himself off. "Come one Newt! Live a little, yeah?"

"But, we-I." Newt stuttered. "For Godsakes Thomas, I have a limp! I can't climb up a bloody fence!"

Thomas considered this while Minho chuckled softly. "Just go through the entrance!" Minho said, hopping over the fence, but missing his footing, causing him to belly flop.

Thomas broke out in laughter. "I can't breath!"

Minho groaned. "Neither can I…."

"Serves you right." Newt grumbled as he walked around the long way, ducking under caution tape and trying desperately to avoid spiderwebs. Eventually he got through, and met the two boys on the other side. "Happy?" he scolded.

"Very." both boys replied before turning and venturing farther into the amusement park.

As they passed by, they tried to make sense of all the decaying buildings. Rollercoaster tracks were everywhere, their trains turned over and wheels popped off. Food stands were filled with various rodents, their bright colored signs falling off and fading. Rails and sideways, ment to hold long lines of people for once popular attractions, were now vacant and empty. Trash and debris flew everywhere.

It was anything but family friendly.

"I'm seriously creeped out guys." Newt stuttered, rubbing his arms.

Minho seemed like he could have cared less, while Thomas was being more sympathetic. By now he was fully awake, but he trailed behind Minho so that Newt wouldn't get lost. "Here." Thomas said, handing Newt his sweatshirt.

Newt smiled. "Thanks." he said shrugging it on.

"You forgot it when we left the house, so I grabbed it on the way out." Thomas said. He wrapped an arm around Newt's shoulder. "And hey, don't worry. Minho just likes being a jerk." he joked, but it lightened the mood considering he got Newt to laugh.

They continued walking on until they found a carousel ride. It was in the middle of the park, and it was the only thing that actually looked sturdy. Minho decided to be the one to investigate it, hopping up onto the ride and surveying the area.

"Be careful!" Newt called out.

"Yeah, don't die Min." Thomas added. "We need you for regionals!"

Minho snorted. "Yeah right!"

Eventually, he circled back around and motioned for the others to join. Thomas helped Newt up onto the platform, and together they sat on one of the benches you always find on these types of rides.

"Hey, where did Minho go?" Newt asked.

Before Thomas could answer, the lights on the ride switched on, and loud music began to play. "What the-" but Thomas couldn't finish the thought because Newt screamed as he clinged onto his best friend tightly.

Thomas rolled his eyes. "It's just Minho, Newt." he said, pointing over to the mischievous Asian, as he messed with the button controls.

"Who knew this still worked!" he said excitedly as he turned a switch, and the ride began to move.

"Eek!" Newt was embarrassed by the way he sounded, but he couldn't help it. Thomas just chuckled as he pulled Newt closer to him.

"It's okay Newt." Thomas reassured. "It's just Minho being a dumbass."

"But I'm your dumbass!" he replied, jumping back on to the platform, and sitting on the other side of Newt. "See? Isn't this fun!"

"Oh yeah." Newt said sarcastically. "I'm having a blast!"

"Well that's the spirit." Minho replied just as sarcastically. "What about you Thomas?" Minho asked.

Thomas smiled brightly. "I have to admit, this _is_ pretty fun."

"Haven't been arrested yet." Minho commented.

Thomas snickered. " _Yet_."

Newt just rolled his eyes. "We _are_ trespassing on private property."

"No one is out here!" Minho said. "We're fine."

"I have to agree." Thomas said. "Let's just enjoy this time together."

They all nodded in agreement. They sat in silence, while the ride continued to spin them around in slow circles, carousel music playing on repeat with the occasional pause or skipping on the track. The attraction would creak every once in awhile due to the rust and not being in motion for so long, and it would freak Newt out. But luckily for him, Minho and Thomas were quick to make him feel better. Thomas would hug him closer to his body, or Minho would place soft kisses on top of his forehead or cheek.

Newt had his eyes closed, leaning on Minho's shoulder, Thomas leaning on Newt. Minho had his arms wrapped around Newt's chest while Thomas had his wrapped around Newt's waist. They were warm and comfortable.

Newt sighed. "I love you guys."

Thomas and Minho chuckled. "We love you too…?"

Newt giggled, opening his eyes. "I mean it. You guys are my best friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

Minho laughed. "You'd probably be at home doing homework."

Thomas laughed, lightly punching Minho as best he could. "Be nice!"

Minho chuckled. "Alright!" he said. "We love you too. _And_ to be honest, if I didn't have you guys, I probably would have been arrested by now."

The boys laughed. "I'm sure if I didn't have you guys I would have been shipped off to some random all boys boarding school by now."

Minho snickered. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Tommyboy?"

"Hey! I _do_ like girls you know!" Thomas defended.

"But girls have cooties anyway." Newt decided to join in. "Yeah, guys are way better." Minho said.

"You dated my sister!" Thomas said, punching Minho.

He laughed. "My point exactly."

"Well you know what?" Thomas began. "Maybe I'll date _your_ sister. You know, _get even_."

Newt erupted into laughter, while Minho stared at Thomas, mouth wide open.

"Chill dude!" Thomas reassured, after his laughter died down. "I'm just kidding! She's not my type anyways."

Minho seemed to have calmed considerably after that. "That wasn't funny!" he said, punching Thomas. "That's my sister…..even if we aren't related."

"And what exactly _is_ your type Tommy?" Newt asked.

He laughed. "Um...I don't know…"

"I know!" Minho said, smiling wickedly. "He told me."

Thomas blushed brightly. "Shut up Minho!"

But he just continued to snicker, a wicked grin spreading on his face. " _Funny, cute, artistic, athletic, smart, outgoing, caring, tall_ "

"Alright Min, we get it!" Thomas groaned. "Can we drop it now?"

Newt laughed. "No way! Wait, did he tell you who he likes Min?" Newt asked.

"No!" he said. "Why? He tell you?"

"No!" Newt said, hopping up and down excitedly. "We have to figure this out!"

"Please, no." Thomas said.

"Oh, come on Tommy!" Newt encouraged. "Who is it?"

Thomas sighed. "If we are going to do this, you have to guess…"

Newt sighed. "Alright, alright. Do they go to our school?"

"Yes."

"In our grade?" Minho asked.

"Yes."

"Boy or girl?" Newt.

"Boy."

"How tall?" Minho.

"Two-three inches taller than me."

"Hair color?" Minho.

Thomas paused. _What do I say? Black or blonde?_

"Eye color?" Newt.

 _Brown or blue?!_

"Come on Tommy." Newt complained. "Help us out here." Minho whined.

Thomas panicked. "Black hair, blue eyes!"

Newt and Minho shared a quizzical look. "Gally?"

" _No! God No!_ " Thomas yelled, mortified. "And Gally has green eyes!"

Minho laughed, Newt shook his head. "Try again Tommy."

Thomas sighed. "Alright….. to tell you the truth….I like two different people."

Newt only nodded. Minho was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah….one has black hair…..the other has blue eyes."

Newt seemed to be catching on. Minho was oblivious. "This is even better!" he cheered. "Now we have options!"

Thomas wanted to die. "Neither of them like me!"

"How do you know Tommy?" Newt asked.

"Because I…..who would wanna date me?"

Minho and Newt were quiet. Thomas didn't know what else to say. He couldn't have just said _because they're both taken_! That would have been too obvious! But Thomas wasn't lying either. He's never been in a relationship. Sure, people like him, plenty of girls have hit on him, but he was just never interested.

"Lot's of people Tommy." Newt answered his question.

"Yeah, the question should be who _doesn't_ want to date you." Minho said.

Thomas smiled. "You're just saying that..."

"No way!" Minho answered truthfully. "We mean it." Newt finished.

Thomas smiled brighter as he pulled his friends closer to him. "Thanks guys….there's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you guys."

* * *

 **A/n: Sorry I've been gone for so long :/ it wasn't my intention, in fact I've had this chapter done for well over a month.**

 ***sigh* life is really stressful right now and I have a bunch of exams to study for, but I thought I would update because I actually found some free time to do so :)**

 **Don't know when I'll update again, probably not for a another week or so, but I promise I'm coming back, so until next time! Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
